Capricho de amor
by angelikablue
Summary: Akane es una exitosa modelo de fama mundial. Ranma es un empresario millonario decidido a comprar el dojo Tendo. Sólo hay una manera en que Akane puede conservar su herencia, y consiste en casarse con Ranma. ¿Podrán ambos cumplir los términos de su acuerdo: no enamorarse?


Personajes propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia condensada y adaptada de un original de Lee Stafford. Esta obra es sólo con fines de entretenimiento y no persigue ningún fin de lucro.

 **Sinopsis**

Akane es una exitosa modelo de fama mundial. Ranma es un empresario millonario que se propone comprar el dojo Tendo. Hay una forma en la que Akane puede evitar perder su herencia, y consiste en casarse con Ranma. Pero ella no está segura de poder cumplir su parte del trato. Ser la anfitriona perfecta para las actividades de negocios de Ranma es una cosa... ¿pero podría ser su esposa?

 **Capítulo 1**

Akane estaba afuera, cerca del lindero del norte, cuando lo vio. Era un hombre alto, vigoroso, de caminar firme y paso flexible, que observaba con atención a su alrededor, sin disimulo o nerviosismo, como si tuviera todo el derecho de deambular por allí.

Akane había salido de la casa con rapidez y enfado, con su perro D-chan, exaltada a causa de su reciente enfrentamiento con Hinako. Tenía una enorme necesidad de estar sola y allí se hallaba ese extraño de trenza negra, ese intruso, sin ningún derecho de allanar una propiedad ajena y que invadía su soledad.

Se detuvo y lo miró aproximarse. El hombre siguió avanzando con despreocupación, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la joven y el perro. Llevaba pantalones y chaqueta informales, pero Akane, cuyo negocio consistía en saber de ropa, reconoció la calidad de la confección y de la tela. De cualquier manera, era un intruso.

Toda la irritación y, casi, desesperación que Hinako había provocado en Akane, se le vino a la cabeza cuando enfrentó al intruso. Mas, puesto que, en el fondo, sabía que el hombre no tenía la culpa de su malestar, trató de mantener una cortesía razonable.

—Disculpe —dijo con frialdad—. Pero, ¿sabe que está en nuestra propiedad?

—¿Sí? —el acento lo delató como proveniente de Kyoto, lo cual no perturbó a Akane, quien había visitado la antigua capital varias veces y tenía amigos provenientes de allí. Pero no le gustó el tono del extraño, que tenía un cierto sesgo arrogante—.¿Se puede saber a quiénes pertenece con exactitud?

—A mi padre, Soun Tendo, y a mí —replicó Akane, en tono glacial—. ¿Es posible acaso que haya usted extraviado su camino?

El hombre emitió una risa profunda que pareció a la joven como un presagio de peligro.

—Señorita, jamás pierdo mi camino. Siempre voy exactamente a donde quiero ir.

Akane no se asustaba con facilidad, pero el extraño era alto y fuerte y ella, por el momento, un poco frágil. De repente, sintió agradecimiento por la compañía canina a su lado, pero, cosa curiosa, aunque D-chan alzaba las orejas con interés, no gruñía siquiera. No se sentía amenazado.

—Ya sea por error o de manera intencional, está invadiendo propiedad privada—dijo Akane, procurando aparentar aplomo. Para dar mayor énfasis a su advertencia, lo miró directo a los ojos, y en el rostro que le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse, encontró un atractivo poco común. Era un rostro alerta, inteligente, con una mandíbula firme, y ojos de un azul intenso, como el mar cuando amenaza tormenta. El hombre la miró y sus anchos hombros se alzaron y bajaron con desenfado.

—Está bien —prosiguió Akane—. Regresaré a mi casa y más vale que se haya ido usted, cuando regrese con la katana de mi padre.

Los ojos azul-grisáceo la miraron con una prolongada mirada evaluadora, recorriendo su esbelto cuerpo, enfundado en unos jeans azules y un suéter holgado que enfatizaba su fragilidad.

—Supongo que será mejor acallar sus recelos. No soy ningún intruso—dijo al fin el desconocido—. En realidad, tengo el permiso de su padre para recorrer esta propiedad tanto y con tanta frecuencia como yo desee.

Akane frunció el entrecejo, intrigada.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué se lo ha permitido? ¿Es usted amigo suyo?

El hombre sonrió, pero ella no se sintió tranquilizada, pues había una cualidad furtiva, depredadora, en el humor del desconocido. Y las siguientes palabras del hombre congelaron a la joven.

—No exactamente —dijo él—. Pero es usual conocer a fondo una propiedad antes de comprarla. ¿No le parece?

Pasó largo rato, antes que ella pudiera replicar. O, al menos, así le pareció a Akane.

—Debe estar usted equivocado. El dojo Tendo no está a la venta, se lo aseguro.

—Debería hablar usted con su padre—dijo él.

Pero papá me ha esquivado todo el tiempo desde que regresé a casa, hace dos días, pensó Akane. De repente comprendió que era cierto lo que decía ese desconocido. Explicaba tanto... la evasividad culpable de su padre, la actitud engreída de Hinako, que se mostraba ansiosa por decirle aquello que le había dicho que callara.

Akane apenas podía ver a través de la niebla que se había formado ante sus ojos. Lágrimas de ira y desesperación, amenazaban con cegarla, pero de ninguna manera permitiría que él la viera llorar. ¡Claro que hablaría con su padre!

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer! —dijo volviéndose sobre sus talones, para dirigirse a su casa a paso decidido.

—¡Mujer! ¡Espera! —oyó la voz del desconocido a sus espaldas, mas ella no se detuvo.

El esfuerzo de su carrera le hacía sentir como si las piernas se le doblaran. Respiraba con dificultad y sentía una palpitación en las sienes... todo su cuerpo le advertía que no podía someterse a un esfuerzo físico semejante; todavía no. Pero siguió adelante hasta que estuvo segura de que el extraño ya no podía verla, y entonces se desplomó en la bienvenida intimidad de un soto espeso, y lo último que recordó fue la lengua áspera y húmeda de D-chan lamiéndole las mejillas.

Y cuando despertó, estaba en su propia cama, en la casa que había amado desde pequeña, su hogar ancestral.

Los recuerdos acudieron con lentitud a la mente de Akane. Había estado en Hawaii, modelando trajes de baño, cuando había caído víctima de una enfermedad tropical que resultó más grave de lo que se esperaba. Había sido transportada a su país por ambulancia aérea. La medicina moderna controló pronto la enfermedad, pero Akane quedó debilitada y los médicos insistieron en que reposara por completo, durante una larga temporada.

Akane sabía que lo decían en serio; los pasos tentativos de la cama a una silla la habían dejado agotada y ella sabía bien lo extenuante que era un día de trabajo como modelo. Además, aunque la delgadez era esencial en su trabajo, nadie quería en realidad una modelo demacrada en extremo.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda ir a convalecer, por un mes más o menos? —le había preguntado un amistoso médico joven.

Akane vaciló. Durante su enfermedad, se había negado a comunicar su estado a nadie en su casa, convencida de que sería un malestar pasajero. Pero, como un animal herido, sabía que sólo había un lugar donde podría recobrar las fuerzas. Tenía que ir a casa. Hinako estaría allí, por supuesto... ¡oh, bien, que Hinako se pudriera! El dojo Tendo era el hogar de Akane y su refugio.

—Mi padre vive en Nerima —dijo—. Podría ir allá.

—¡Espléndido! El lugar tiene el clima perfecto para su convalecencia —apuntó el médico.

De modo que Akane regresó a Nerima.

La oscuridad se cerraba sobre el pacífico panorama, mas todavía había suficiente luz para que Akane viera los cerezos a punto de florecer. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas de nostalgia y se preguntó cómo pudo dejar todo eso.

Cuando era más joven, nunca se le había ocurrido que lo haría. Daba por sentado que se casaría con algún muchacho local y que viviría una dichosa vida conyugal en Nerima, cuidando a sus hijos y disfrutando de la compañia de su padre.

Conforme crecía, fue enterándose de que no todo iba bien en el plano financiero. Las cosas se rompían y no eran reparadas o substituidas, no siempre se realizaba un mantenimiento esencial.

Pero ella no deseaba demasiado en el plano material. Y, de cualquier manera, las cosas no podían marchar tan mal; su padre seguía disfrutando de sus cigarros, de su sake y de sus juegos de go con sus amistades.

Luego, cuando Akane cumplió diecisiete años, al volver a casa una tarde se encontró con una hermosa desconocida que se había levantado con gracia para saludarla.

—Akane-chan—la saludó Soun—. Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí. Se llama Hinako y espero que las dos lleguen a llevarse bien.

Akane ya era entonces tan alta como en la actualidad, pero sin el aplomo y el porte que su posterior adiestramiento le daría, en tanto que la joven mujer que tenía ante ella estaba llena de elegancia.

—Vaya—dijo Hinako, observando a la muchacha—. ¡Qué alta eres!

La joven supo entonces que Hinako nunca sería, nunca querría ser su amiga. No porque se mostrara desagradable de manera evidente; en realidad, era toda dulzura y encanto cuando Soun estaba presente. Pero tenía formas de excluir a Akane, de hacerla sentir como si estuviera de más, como si fuera un estorbo. Hinako quería formar parte de una pareja, no quería la presencia de una hijastra unos cuantos años más joven que ella, la cual pudiera robarle la atención de su hombre.

A los diecisiete años, Akane carecía de las armas necesarias para oponerse a ella. Hinako la hacía sentirse inferior, con su exquisita belleza, porque no se había percatado aún de que ella misma poseía una hermosura más rara y llamativa.

Soun Tendo, por su parte, deslumbrado con Hinako, estaba dispuesto a convertirla en su esposa. Como Hinako estaba decidida también a serlo, no le quedaba a Akane otro remedio que tornar el asunto con filosofía.

Pero la situación no mejoró. Como señora Tendo, Hinako administró el dojo para su propia conveniencia y eso significaba gastar dinero cada vez que le parecía necesario, lo cual era con mucha frecuencia. Era lógico que una recién casada quisiera hacer cambios en su hogar, pero Akane no pudo dejar de lamentar que desaparecieran piezas queridas del mobiliario, para ser reemplazadas por algo moderno, que desarmonizaba con la casa en su conjunto. Cuando su cuarto fue redecorado y re-amueblado, sin que se le consultara, Akane tuvo su primera disputa seria con su madrastra.

Temblando de furia, lanzó almohadas al suelo y barrió con la mano los adornos del odiado nuevo tocador, mientras Hinako permanecía parada, parpadeando, con aparente inocencia herida y el padre de Akane se mantenía algunos pasos atrás.

—Pero, Akane... querida... yo creía que todas las chicas amaban el color rosa... estas cortinas son tan lindas y ya era tiempo de que tuvieras muebles nuevos, y no esos antiguos tan feos.

—¡Detesto el color rosa! ¡Me gustan mis muebles... me gustaba mi cuarto como estaba!—gritó Akane, con rebeldía—¿Con qué derecho cambiaste mi cuarto, sin mi consentimiento?

—Akane-chan, creo que Hinako quiso darte una sorpresa —intervino su padre, con ánimo conciliador y Akane se volvió también contra él.

—¡No me llames así! ¡Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así! —"Akane-chan" había sido la forma cariñosa en que su madre la había llamado. Akane apenas la recordaba, como una imagen persistente de cabellos oscuros y una obsesionante suavidad.

Sólo cuando estuvieron solas, el aire de inocencia desapareció del rostro de Hinako y ésta miró a Akane con dureza.

—Soy la esposa de tu padre, Akane, te guste o no; esta es mi casa y haré en ella lo que me dé la gana. Tendrás que aceptarlo. Y de nada te servirá apelar a tu padre, a mis espaldas, porque yo saldré vencedora —dijo con voz apacible, pero triunfal—. Nunca lo olvides.

Desde ese momento, Akane estuvo cuesta abajo. El ambiente en el dojo era todo menos armonioso; Hinako se las ingeniaba para hacer aparecer a Akane como la culpable. Su padre, sabía ella, pensaba que sólo se estaba mostrando difícil, como una típica reacción de celos hacia una madrastra indeseada. Pero Akane habría aceptado, de buen grado, el matrimonio de su padre con cualquier otra. Pero él tenía que haber escogido a Hinako, que detestaba las artes marciales y que estaba dispuesta a hacerle la vida imposible a la hijastra, a quien consideraba un estorbo.

Akane soportó la situación durante casi un año y, cuando cumplió dieciocho, decidió que ya había tenido bastante. Puesto que Hinako estaba allí para quedarse y no había manera de coexistir en armonía, resultaba evidente que era ella quien debía irse. En cierto sentido, era admitir la derrota, pero se dijo que, en ocasiones, doblegarse era la única estrategia posible.

Sólo dijo a su padre que era el momento de salir al mundo y formarse una vida propia. No tenía objeto sacar a la luz recriminaciones que su papá sin duda no tomaría en cuenta. Estaba casado con Hinako y tan dominado por ésta, que no podía soportar la menor queja respecto a ella.

—Pero ¿adónde irás? ¿qué harás? —preguntó Soun, atónito—. Siempre creí que amabas el dojo.

—Lo amo —Akane se alzó de hombros, procurando no pensar en lo mucho que le dolía dejar su amado hogar—. Pero quiero conseguir un empleo y la mayoría de los empleos se encuentran en las ciudades. Vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando —agregó con ligereza.

Vivió con una ex condiscípula en Tokyo, mientras buscaba trabajo. El único empleo que pudo conseguir en seguida era como camarera en un café, aunque no ganaría lo suficiente para mantenerse, una vez que dejara la hospitalidad de su amiga. Ésta no parecía ansiosa por librarse de Akane, pero Akane sí lo estaba por lograr su autosuficiencia, para no depender de nadie.

Al llegar a casa una noche, exhausta, Sayuri, su amiga, estaba con un amigo. Akane no se hallaba de humor para mostrarse sociable, de modo que decidió retirarse a su cuarto.

Pero el joven visitante la miraba de manera muy peculiar, evaluándola con la mirada.

—¡Oye, Sayuri! —dijo con tono de reproche—. ¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho que tu amiga es tan atractiva?

Akane palideció, temerosa de que si él era uno de los pretendientes de Sayuri, ella no lo tomara de muy buen grado. Pero resultó que era primo de su amiga y fotógrafo de profesión.

—¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido modelar? —preguntó él—. Estoy seguro de que serías perfecta como modelo. No, estoy hablando en serio... date una vuelta... con lentitud... así...

—¡Esto es ridículo! —protestó Akane, riendo con embarazo. Pero pocos minutos después volvía la cabeza, el cuerpo, moviéndose y posando hasta que el fotógrafo declaró encantado que era una modelo natural.

—Necesitarás un portafolios de fotos, por supuesto, pero yo te las tomaré con gusto —dijo él.

Akane se alzó de hombros y accedió; todavía no lo tomaba muy en serio, pero nada tenía que perder. Sólo cuando vio las fotos comprendió el alcance de su propio potencial. Era muy fotogénica y menos de una semana más tarde, Akane fue contratada por una importante agencia.

No había sido un éxito instantáneo. Joven e insegura, había tenido que aprender el oficio. Pero Akane tenía el tipo de belleza que no dependía de la extrema juventud, y conforme ella maduraba, su atractivo florecía. Cuando llegó a los veinte años, sus servicios adquirieron gran demanda y de ella era el rostro que sonreía desde la portada de muchas revistas.

Su trabajo la llevaba ahora a muchas partes del mundo y estaba asentada en Tokyo, donde compartía con una amiga un apartamento. De vez en cuando, tal como había prometido, visitaba Nerima, pero sus estancias eran cortas. Ahora que era una mujer con una carrera propia, ya no se sentía intimidada por Hinako y la mayor parte del tiempo mantenían una cautelosa tregua, rota tan sólo por algún tiroteo ocasional. Akane sospechaba que Hinako se sentía envidiosa de su éxito, pero ahora, al menos, no podía burlarse de su desgarbo, ya que su apariencia y su estilo la habían llevado por todo el mundo.

Ahora, acostada en su cama, Akane hacía un recuento mental de los hechos de la tarde, su paseo y su encuentro con el desconocido, que le había comunicado su intención de comprar el dojo Tendo. Recordaba su rostro complejo, interesante, su cuerpo alto y esbelto... ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué clase de hombre tendría interés en comprar un dojo casi en ruinas y con un terreno tan grande?

¡Oh! ¿Qué importaba? ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarse sobre él y sus motivaciones, cuando el único punto en cuestión era el hecho de que su padre quería vender la propiedad? Lo importante no era a quién, por supuesto.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y vio al doctor Tofú parado junto a su cama. Había sido el médico de la familia, desde que Akane era niña.

—Hola, jovencita. No esperaba que me mandaran buscar tan pronto —dijo el facultativo.

—Lo siento, doctor Tofú. Creo que abusé de mis fuerzas —dijo ella, con voz débil.

—En efecto —dijo el médico con severidad paternal—. El ejercicio es bueno, pero con moderación, cuando se está en convalecencia, Akane. Vas a necesitar mucho reposo. Has estado muy enferma y no debes olvidarlo.

—Está bien, doctor —asintió ella dócilmente—. Le prometo tomar las cosas con calma.

—Nadie que te conozca esperaría eso de ti—dijo Tofú, con una amplia sonrisa—. Siempre has sido amante de las artes marciales; no me explico cómo puedes soportar la vida de modelo.

El médico guardó en su maletín sus utensilios.

—Bien, ahora debo ir a tranquilizar a tu padre. No olvides mis consejos, no quiero que me vuelvan a molestar por tu culpa —concluyó con una sonrisa que subrayaba la intención de broma.

Cuando se abrió otra vez la puerta de la habitación, no fue Soun quien entró, sino Hinako. Akane la miró con neutralidad. Hinako llevaba puesta ropa deportiva, aunque su único deporte era trotar por el centro comercial.

—Nos diste un buen susto—dijo, con falsa jovialidad—. Pero el doctor Tofú dice que te pondrás bien.

Akane no pensó, ni por un instante, que fuera la preocupación por su salud lo que había llevado allí a Hinako, de modo que desdeñó su preludio.

—Ya estoy enterada—dijo Akane—. No tendrás que esforzarte más por mantener silencio. Sé que papá piensa vender el dojo. Y supongo que estarás feliz —Akane no pudo controlar el sarcasmo.

—Será un alivio deshacernos de este vejestorio de casa y vivir en un lugar civilizado—dijo Hinako con acritud—.De cualquier manera, es lo que quiere tu padre y eso es lo importante —agregó con hipocresía.

La risa de Akane fue áspera.

—¡Oh, sí, claro! ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó convencerlo?

—No tengo por qué soportar esto de ti —declaró Hinako—. Venderemos y eso es todo. Supongo que él te lo dijo —concluyó en tono significativo.

Akane frunció el entrecejo.

—Ranma Saotome, por supuesto. El que va a comprar el dojo. ¿Quién más? —dijo Hinako, con impaciencia.

—¿Saotome? —inquirió Akane—. ¿Así se apellida? ¿Cómo sabías que había hablado con él?

—¿No recuerdas? ¡Fue él quien te trajo en brazos! Muy dramático, Akane. Pero no servirá de nada. Desmáyate todo lo que quieras; el dojo Tendo se venderá. Y ese simpático millonario, el señor Saotome, convertirá la propiedad en un centro comercial. ¿Qué te parece?

 **Capítulo 2**

Akane se levantó al día siguiente y sin mayores dilaciones fue a enfrentar a su padre.

—No quería decírtelo, hasta que hubieras recuperado un poco tus fuerzas —explicó, un poco avergonzado—. Sabía que te consternaría saberlo. Fue mala suerte que te toparas con Saotome.

Akane hizo una mueca.

—Ese hombre terrible... ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir venderle a semejante individuo? ¡Hinako dice que convertirá el dojo en un centro comercial! ¡Papá, no puedes dejar que le suceda eso al dojo Tendo!

—Ese hombre terrible, como lo llamas tú, se tomó la molestia de traerte a casa ayer—dijo Soun —. Y además, lo que haga con el dojo una vez que lo compre no es asunto nuestro.

—Entonces... ¿es cierto?

—Es cierto que tiene la intención de ramificar sus negocios en esta parte de Japón—admitió Tendo—. Es un hombre ambicioso, y bien puede pagar lo que estoy pidiendo por la propiedad. Compradores como él no caen de los árboles, ¿sabes?

Akane se levantó y recorrió el cuarto de un lado a otro.

—Papá, piénsalo otra vez, es todo lo que te pido. El dojo ha sido de nuestra familia desde hace más de cuatro siglos. ¡No puedes perderlo así sin más! Podremos conservarlo, si nos limitamos un poco. Yo trataré de enviarte más dinero...

—Tú ya has invertido demasiado en este elefante blanco, Akane. Eres joven y deberías estar gastando el dinero en ti misma, disfrutando la vida. Yo también quiero disfrutar un poco la vida... llevar a Hinako a pasear, comprarle cosas.

—¡Hinako! —exclamó Akane, con acritud—. ¡De seguro ella tiene que ver con tu decisión!

Su padre adoptó un aire tan lastimero, que Akane se compadeció de él, aunque sabía muy bien que era un hombre encantador, pero débil de carácter.

—No la culpes demasiado, hija —suplicó—. Ella también es joven y no quiere pasar sus días en una vieja casona que sólo produce gastos.

—Lo sabía cuando se casó contigo; toda mujer que se casa con un Tendo, sabe que carga con el dojo Tendo también—apuntó Akane, implacable.

Su padre comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Por favor, Akane —dijo con irritación—. Es sólo una casa. Y ya no habrá Tendos que la hereden, puesto que, cuando te cases, dejarás de serlo.

—¡Vaya, lamento mucho haber sido mujer! —replicó Akane con reproche—. Pero tú y Hinako podrían remediar eso con facilidad.

—Hinako se niega a tener hijos, mientras vivamos aquí. No es feliz... se siente como prisionera.

¡Conque ése era el soborno, el incentivo que Hinako agitaba frente a su padre!

—Temo que nada puedo hacer o decir para hacerte cambiar de parecer —dijo la joven en tono opaco.

—No, no puedes hacer nada. Tengo que vender, Akane. No me queda otro remedio —insistió Soun —. Entiendo que estés consternada ahora, pero te repondrás. Algún día tendrás un esposo y un hogar propio.

Akane no quedó convencida con ese argumento. El dojo Tendo no era sólo una casa. Era un eslabón de una cadena de generaciones de Tendos, que se extendía a varios siglos en el pasado, una cadena de la cual ella misma se sentía una parte vital. Esta tierra estaba profundamente enraizada en su ser. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que ese hombre horrible, Saotome, hiciera su centro comercial?

Akane se volvió de espaldas para mirar por la ventana hacia el jardín. Como ella no respondía, su padre dio por sentado que había ganado la discusión.

—Así me gusta, hija. Entiendo que ha sido un golpe duro, pero en cuanto te hagas a la idea, estoy seguro de que comprenderás que no hay otro remedio. Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte de ropa? Invité al señor Saotome para tomar una copa antes del almuerzo.

Akane se volvió y miró a su padre, con horrorizada incredulidad.

—¿Vendrá ese hombre... a tomar una copa con nosotros? ¡Eso es como... como fraternizar con el enemigo!

—No es nuestro enemigo —repuso Soun con irritación—. ¿Por qué no eres sensata respecto a este asunto, Akane? Saotome me está ofreciendo una buena suma y no hay ninguna razón por la que deba considerarlo un enemigo. Además, hizo una buena acción contigo el otro día y debes agradecérselo, no importa cuál sea tu opinión sobre él.

Akane apretó los labios con enfado.

—Está bien, le daré las gracias—dijo—. Pero no iré a cambiarme de ropa. El señor Saotome tendrá que aceptarme como estoy.

No iba a tomarse la molestia de arreglarse por el hombre que iba a echarla de su hogar. Llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla y un suéter de manga corta color chocolate, el azulado cabello cepillado hacia atrás y su único adorno era una delgada cadena de oro colgando de su cuello.

Su atavío informal y su rostro sin maquillaje sin duda darían a Ranma Saotome el mensaje que ella quería comunicarle: Le daré las gracias, porque soy una mujer educada, pero de ninguna manera voy a arreglarme para su deleite, porque no me simpatiza usted ni lo que representa.

Casi vaciló en su propósito cuando vio bajar a Hinako, vestida con un exquisito traje en crepé de China y el pelo arreglado con destreza alrededor del atractivo rostro. Pero Akane enderezó los hombros con resolución. El contraste entre las dos haría más claro aún el mensaje.

Hinako la observó con divertido desdén.

—Estamos esperando un invitado, ¿no lo sabías, querida?—dijo melosa.

Akane la miró con deliberada insolencia.

—No veo la necesidad de ponerme tan elegante para eso.

Se sentó, cruzando las torneadas piernas con la elegancia adquirida en su profesión, consciente de que era algo que irritaba a Hinako. Aunque Akane sabía que esas eran victorias pequeñas. No servían para compensar el hecho de que la victoria final era de Hinako.

Ranma Saotome llegó puntual, estrechó con cortesía las manos de Hinako y Soun y luego, se volvió hacia Akane, con una leve sonrisa interrogante asomando apenas a sus labios expresivos.

—¿Señorita Tendo? Espero que se sienta mejor hoy.

Akane se dejó estrechar la mano. Los tibios dedos del hombre eran fuertes pero delicados a la vez. Esas manos podían romper los huesos a cualquiera o tocar una mariposa sin dañarla. Akane aparto la suya con demasiada rapidez.

—Estoy bien, señor Saotome, y debo darle las gracias por haber acudido en mi ayuda ayer —dijo con fría cortesía.

—No "debe" agradecerme nada. Agradézcamelo si quiere, pero no tiene ninguna obligación—replicó Ranma, con tono engañosamente apacible.

Akane lo miró con fijeza. El hombre no jugaba de acuerdo con las reglas establecidas. Se suponía que debía recibir el mensaje, pero no responder de manera tan manifiesta al mismo, y se descubrió observándolo, con una fascinación que no entendía.

—Akane estaba un poco molesta por la venta de la casa —intervino Hinako, con su habitual tono meloso—. Nació aquí ¿sabe? Fue un golpe duro para ella.

—Comprendo —dijo Ranma Saotome, pero aunque estaba respondiendo a Hinako, su vista no se despegó del rostro de Akane.

—¿Dónde está su hogar, señor Saotome? —preguntó ella, con tono indiferente, como el de quien sólo quiere hacer conversación cortés.

—En realidad no sé cómo contestar su pregunta. Nací en Tokyo, pero mi familia se mudó a Kyoto hace muchos años. Ahora espero asentarme en Nerima por algún tiempo. Creo que se me podría catalogar de vagabundo profesional.

Un pirata, más bien, pensó Akane con disgusto. Ella aceptó el sake que su padre le había servido, Hinako tomó su té de jazmín, y Saotome pidió vodka. Soun sirvió una buena porción.

—¿Con qué lo quiere, con tónica, gaseosa...?

—Solo, gracias. Con un poco de hielo —Ranma bebió el quemante líquido, sin pestañear, y sonrió ante el asombro de sus acompañantes—.Es lo habitual beberse toda la copa de un trago.

—Y estrellarla contra la chimenea, sin duda —comentó Akane, en tono seco.

La sonrisa permaneció inalterada en esos labios firmes; ¿por qué entonces se sentía amenazada ella? ¿Era ese brillo helado en los ojos lo que le advertía que Ranma no era un hombre al que se podía poner en ridículo?

—Oh, no, Akane. Esta copa es del mejor cristal; romperla sería un sacrilegio—dijo con ligereza.

—Y pronto serán de usted, de modo que sería una lástima quebrarlas—respondió Akane. La sonrisa de Saotome se convirtió en una delgada línea ominosa.

—Estoy seguro de que la señora Tendo querrá tener esta cristalería en su nueva casa. Yo todo lo que necesito es la propiedad, Akane.

Soun se apresuró a llenar otra vez las copas, en un intento por aligerar el ambiente.

—Estás siendo muy descortés, Akane —la reconvino—. Debe usted disculparla, señor Saotome. Como le explicó mi esposa, Akane no está muy feliz por lo de la venta de la casa. Además no ha estado bien de salud.

—Eso supuse—Saotome la miró con aire especulativo.—¿Viaja usted mucho? Lo pregunto, porque tengo la impresión de conocerla. Estoy seguro de haber visto su rostro en alguna parte.

—No a menos que lea usted revistas de modas, señor Saotome. O quizá su esposa las lea.

No era curiosidad, se aseguró la joven. En realidad le importaba un ápice si el hombre era casado o no lo era.

—No estoy casado. Pero tengo amigas y ellas leen revistas de modas. ¿Es usted modelo?

Akane inclinó la cabeza, más antes que pudiera decir algo, Hinako intervino, decidiendo sin duda que su hijastra ya había acaparado demasiado al visitante, y procedió a bombardearlo con preguntas sobre Kyoto. Ella nunca había ido a Kyoto, pero debía ser un lugar fascinante... quizá haría un viaje allá ese año...

Ranma respondió a las preguntas de Hinako con cortesía, mas no parecía deslumbrado por las miradas seductoras de ésta, observó Akane. ¿Qué clase de mujer admiraba él, entonces? ¿A quién diantres le importa?, se dijo en seguida con enfado, bebiendo el resto de su copa de un trago.

Saotome rehusó otra copa con un sacudimiento de cabeza.

—Tengo que conducir, por desgracia.

—Pero debe quedarse a almorzar con nosotros —dijo Hinako, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo del visitante.

—Temo que me es imposible, señora Tendo. Como le dije antes a su esposo, tengo un compromiso previo —explicó él—. Pero gracias por su hospitalidad.

Akane se levantó de su asiento y anunció:

—Acompañaré al señor Saotome a la puerta, papá. Tú y Hinako pueden ir a almorzar.

Soun sonrió con afabilidad, tranquilizado al pensar que su hija parecía dispuesta a enmendar su descortesía anterior. Pero su padre era tan fácil de engañar, ya que siempre creía lo que quería creer, pensó Akane. No como ese hombre.

—¿Hay algo que quería decirme en privado, Akane? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa cautivadora.

—Sólo esto —Akane se volvió, abarcando el dojo con un amplio movimiento del brazo—. Amo esta casa. Es probable que no entienda usted cuánto. Pero mi familia ha vivido aquí desde la época de los shoguns, si es que la historia de Japón significa algo para usted. ¡Antes de permitirle que venga aquí para echarla abajo, le prendería fuego!

Ranma echó atrás la cabeza y soltó una sonora carcajada. Pero su risa cesó tan rápidamente como habría brotado, y posando una mano en cada uno de los hombros de la joven, la miró con helada intensidad.

—Admiro su valor, Akane, mas lo que intenta es considerado un delito—dijo en tono incisivo—. Y no tenga la menor duda de que yo la hiciera encerrar. Que tenga un buen día.

Akane permaneció como petrificada en su sitio, mirándolo subir a un elegante auto deportivo y luego desaparecer. Lo que la dejó muda, casi sin aliento, no fue su risa burlona o la amenaza que sin duda no vacilaría en cumplir. Era la extraña y no del todo desagradable sensación que le provocaba sentir aquellas fuertes manos sobre sus hombros.

El dojo Tendo estaba cerca del centro de Nerima, a donde Akane se dirigió a la mañana siguiente, dejando el pequeño auto compacto estacionado en una de las calles laterales.

Akane caminó por la calle principal, saludando a los conocidos. Había estado realizando unos ligeros ejercicios y aún vestía su ropa de entrenamiento. Su padre y Hinako le habían dado cartas para depositar en el correo y ella misma llevaba algunas propias. La oficina de correos era muy pequeña y Akane sabía por experiencia que eso requería una larga espera.

Pero nadie parecía estar molesto, o de prisa. Por todas partes había amigos con quienes charlar. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Akane. Todo era tan diferente de Tokyo, donde la gente rara vez tenía tiempo o humor para desearle a uno los buenos días, tan distinto del bullicio y ajetreo de aeropuertos y hoteles, donde ella pasaba mucho tiempo a causa de su trabajo.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó una voz conocida, detrás de ella—. ¡Sólo vine a recoger una carta del extranjero! ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tomará eso?

La sonrisa se congeló en los labios de Akane, al volver la cabeza. Ranma Saotome parecía llenar la diminuta oficina, con su enorme estatura.

—Es posible que salga de aquí el próximo martes, si tiene suerte —dijo Akane con seco humor—. Nadie tiene prisa aquí; no hay necesidad. Nada ha cambiado mucho en cien años; ni cambiará, por más que usted se empeñe en ello.

—¿Y por qué está usted tan segura de que yo quiero cambiar Nerima? —preguntó Saotome, inalterado—. Le gusta sacar conclusiones apresuradas, ¿verdad? ¿Alguna vez se detiene a pensar, antes de atacar?

Ella se echó a reír con una risa áspera y breve, que quería disimular la emoción a la que se había prometido no dar rienda.

—Escuche—dijo apresuradamente—. Si tiene algo más que hacer, yo pediré por usted su carta.

—Buena idea —repuso él—. Nos vemos en el Neko-hanten, cuando haya terminado, ¿de acuerdo?

Y luego se fue, sin darle tiempo a decir si estaba de acuerdo. Akane apretó los labios. Lo que ella había querido era deshacerse de Ranma. No había planeado ninguna especie de cita.

Al salir de allí, Akane fue a comprar algunos productos que necesitaba y después, al quiosco de periódicos. En el camino se había detenido, de manera inevitable, a charlar con conocidos que la saludaron. Habían pasado ya más de veinte minutos, cuando se encaminó al Neko-hanten.

Pero a pesar del retraso, con ánimo rebelde, hizo su paso más lento por el resto del trayecto.

El Neko-hanten era un viejo restaurante chino con algunas habitaciones para huéspedes. Ranma estaba apoyado sobre la barra, charlando con Cologne, la propietaria.

—Ah, por fin llega —dijo él, cuando Akane entró—¿Quiere que nos sentemos a una mesa?

—Aquí estoy bien —declaró.

—Bien —Ranma pidió otra copa para él—. Póngalo en mi cuenta, por favor, Cologne.

Akane lo miró con asombro.

—No sabía que se hospedaba aquí.

—Eso quizá se deba a que no me lo preguntó —observó Ranma con ironía, para después observar—No sabía que le interesaban las artes marciales. Por alguna razón, no podría imaginar a su madrastra practicándolas.

—¿Hinako practicando artes marciales? No me haga reír —Akane no pudo ocultar el desdén en su voz y Ranma comentó:

—No hace falta ser adivino para darse cuenta de que usted y Hinako no se llevan muy bien. Me he dado cuenta de que ella no es... precisamente, adversa a la venta del dojo Tendo.

—Si no fuera por Hinako, no habría ninguna oferta de venta.

—Akane, no se engañe. Su padre está en una situación financiera terrible —apuntó Saotome con suavidad.

—No estaría en una situación terrible _,_ si no se hubiera casado con Hinako, si yo me hubiese encargado de la administración del dojo —replicó la joven en tono seco—. Nunca habríamos sido ricos, pero no habría habido extravagancias y la situación se hubiera equilibrado.

—Quizá, pero usted no habría tenido fama y éxito y una carrera a nivel internacional.

—¿Cree usted que eso me compensa?

—No sé —la réplica de Ranma fue honesta, directa—. Tenemos que tomar lo que la vida nos ofrece y sacarle el mejor provecho.

—¿Es lo que hizo usted? —la pregunta brotó, involuntaria.

—En cierto sentido. Mi gente llegó a Kyoto sin un céntimo, y mi padre... pues, lo intentó, pero con ninguno de sus planes logró fortuna, de manera que yo comencé con nada. Lo que tengo, lo he conseguido a base de esfuerzos.

Akane se dio cuenta, azorada, había estado hablando con él como si fuera su aliado, como si la comprendiera. Tuvo que recordarse la verdadera situación.

—¡Magnífico! ¡Grandioso! —exclamó con acritud—. ¡De modo que para poder seguir construyendo el maravilloso destino de Ranma Saotome, tiene que echar abajo un dojo histórico y arruinar mi vida de paso!

—No lo creo así, Akane —dijo él con calma, imperturbable.

—¡No lo cree así! —repitió ella con fiereza, azotó la copa sobre la barra, se volvió y salió del lugar, dejando a Cologne y a otros clientes, azorados.

Ranma la encontró subida a su automóvil, con las manos apoyadas sobre el volante.

—Esta es, definitivamente, la última vez que salgo tras de usted, cuando haga una de sus rabietas, señorita —dijo él con severidad.

—¿Se lo pedí acaso?

—No, pero tiene usted la perturbadora costumbre de desmayarse —le recordó Ranma—. ¿No tiene orden del médico de tomar las cosas con calma?

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

—¡Claro que lo es! Cuando una dama está en mi compañía, tengo la extraña idea de que está bajo mi responsabilidad —declaró él.

Un pensamiento pasó por la mente aturdida de Akane. Una mujer que tuviera a Ranma Saotome como responsable de ella, nunca tendría que temer nada. Pero ella no era tal mujer, pues ella y él estaban destinados a estar en bandos opuestos.

Lenta e involuntariamente, se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no conoce los hechos, antes de adoptar esa actitud?—aunque el tono era mesurado, había en la voz de él un sesgo de enfado—. Me ha imaginado como una especie de monstruo que va a destruir su hogar, pero en ningún momento me ha preguntado qué es lo que yo intento hacer. Use el cerebro, Akane, o comenzaré a creer el mito de que las modelos son unas muñecas decorativas, sin materia gris.

Su controlada irritación dejó a Akane muda, desconcertada, mirándolo con ojos azorados, llenos de interrogantes.

—Voy a comprar el dojo Tendo, cierto —dijo Ranma, con firmeza—. Pero no convertiré la propiedad en un centro comercial. ¡Eso nunca fue parte de mis planes!

 **Capítulo 3**

No dijo más, aunque el cerebro de Akane bullía de preguntas.

—Hablaré con usted otro día, cuando haya tenido oportunidad de calmarse y pensar —dijo Saotome antes de irse de manera bastante abrupta.

Como no pudo averiguar más de él, Akane regresó a casa. Lo único que podía hacer era hablar con su padre, aunque dudaba de que eso sirviera de algo.

—La verdad es, Akane, que no lo presioné mucho —admitió Soun Tendo—. Nadie más estaba dispuesto a ofrecerme un pago tan elevado y no quería arriesgarme a perderlo como cliente.

¿De modo que no preguntaste siquiera qué sería de una casa que ha sido hogar de la familia por tantos siglos?, pensó Akane con amargura. Pero nada dijo. No quería ensanchar la brecha que se había ido formando entre su padre y ella.

Lo cual caería de perlas a Hinako, comprendió la joven.

—Siempre habrá lugar para ti en nuestra nueva casa, ya lo sabes —dijo Soun, con cierto tono forzado.

—Querido, Akane estará demasiado ocupada cuando vuelva a modelar —dijo Hinako en tono meloso—. Especialmente si ya no vamos a estar en el dojo. Pero supongo que tendremos una habitación dispuesta para ella —agregó, haciendo parecer esto como un tremendo sacrificio.

Akane volvió a reflexionar en las palabras de Ranma Saotome. Había estado furioso, como si lo molestaran las suposiciones de ella. Pero, ¿por qué debía importarle lo que pensara? Un hombre como él, rico y exitoso, no tenía por qué darle importancia a lo que una modelo a medio camino pensara de él. Aunque no quería interesarse en Ranma de manera personal, había algo que la intrigaba contra su voluntad.

Había conocido muchos hombres en su vida: fotógrafos, periodistas, otros modelos, pero nadie como Ranma Saotome. Era de diferente categoría, pero ella no sabía con exactitud por qué. Pero lo más factible era que se tratara de su personalidad dinámica, ese instinto que le había permitido labrarse una fortuna a partir de cero.

Y sin embargo, no carecía de gentileza, aparte de una sensibilidad evidente. Había dentro de él un misterio insondable, algo que hacía imposible desdeñarlo como una simple máquina de hacer dinero... por más que ella hubiera querido juzgarlo así.

A la mañana siguiente supo, desde el momento en que despertó, que no podría soportar por más tiempo la incertidumbre. Tenía que saber lo que Ranma estaba planeando, incluso si eso significaba tener que hablar otra vez con él.

Con lentitud marcó el número del Neko-hanten. Fue Cologne quien respondió, un poco sorprendida cuando Akane preguntó por Ranma Saotome. Sí, él estaba todavía allí.

—¿Diga? —la voz de Ranma sonó seca y formal, como de un hombre con prisa. Y ahora Akane no sabía qué decir.

—Pues... yo quería... hablar con usted... si no tiene inconveniente.

—En realidad sí tengo inconveniente —dijo él en tono tajante—. ¿Puede ir al grano, por favor? Estaba a punto de marcharme, pues tengo una cita importante en Tokyo esta tarde y un avión que abordar esta noche.

¿Regresaría a Kyoto? Akane tembló de pánico.

—No puedo hablar por teléfono ahora. Por favor, Ranma... sólo unos minutos.

—Conque ahora es "por favor, Ranma", ¿eh? —dijo él, en tono divertido—. La última vez que nos vimos, se mostró usted un poco menos conciliatoria, si recuerdo bien...

—No quiero nada de usted, aparte de información —espetó ella, con enfado—. ¡Si eso es pedir demasiado, entonces olvídelo!

—Si me cuelga el teléfono en este momento, Akane, esto será lo último que sepa de mí—señaló Ranma en tono de advertencia—. Así que escuche: pasaré dentro de diez minutos a la entrada de su propiedad. La esperaré por sólo cinco minutos.

Akane ahogó un jadeo.

—Pero no estoy lista...

Una risa cruel resonó al otro lado de la línea.

—Ya me oyó. Sólo esperaré cinco minutos.

Odiándolo, Akane subió de prisa a su cuarto. Tenía quince minutos para arreglarse y llegar al lugar de la cita, pero como modelo profesional estaba acostumbrada a vestirse de prisa.

Cuando ella llegó, Ranma estaba ya en su convertible rojo. Abrió la puerta del coche para que la joven subiera y ella ignoró el rápido, pero completo, escrutinio de los ojos azules.

—Bien. A muy pocas mujeres se les puede ver tan atractivas a estas horas de la mañana, sin maquillaje. La felicito, aunque comprendo que es usted una profesional.

— Lo que piense de mi apariencia no es importante. Escuche, señor Saotome, usted no me simpatiza en particular, ni a lo que se dedica. Pero está usted comprando mi casa contra mi voluntad y me gustaría saber qué piensa hacer con la propiedad.

Ranma la miró con fría especulación.

—Hasta alguien con un cerebro de pájaro comprendería. ¿Qué tenemos? Un área con unos paisajes maravillosos, una antigua casa bastante linda, asentada entre varias hectáreas de hermosos jardines y un dojo de larga historia. No sé qué le sugiera a usted eso, señorita Tendo, pero para mí resulta el sitio ideal para un muy exclusivo hotel campestre.

Akane ni siquiera se molestó en ahogar la exclamación que brotó de sus labios:

—¡El dojo Tendo un hotel!

—¿Qué sucede?—dijo Ranma, con una leve sonrisa—. Pensé que le gustaría la idea.

—Lo único que me interesa es preservar lo que está allí, desde hace muchas generaciones.

—Entonces debería considerarme un salvador, Akane. Al venderme a mí, salvará al dojo Tendo de algún bárbaro ignorante que lo demolería, para construir otra cosa.

La sonrisa del financiero era de lobo estepario y resultaba evidente la burla implícita en la risa que danzaba en sus ojos inteligentes.

—Un bárbaro ignorante...—repitió Akane exaltada, apretando los puños—.¡Usted también lo es!

Ranma le atrapó las muñecas en un puño de hierro, aprisionándolas. Sus ojos eran duros, su sonrisa se había desvanecido y su mirada se clavaba en ella con intensidad y, otra vez, Akane sintió esa emoción que ningún hombre había despertado en ella jamás. Un terror primitivo e irracional, que la llenaba de una excitación involuntaria.

—¡Me importa un bledo lo que opine de mí en lo personal, pero no tiene necesidad de insultarme! —rugió él.

Alargó la mano libre como para abrir la puerta y echarla del auto, pero de repente pareció cambiar de idea. Su mano, en cambio, se posó en el cuello femenino cerca de la nuca. Akane se estremeció, pero no pugnó por desasirse. Tampoco se resistió cuando la boca de Ranma tomó la de ella, con violencia, obligándola a abrirse, no en seducción sino en invasión. En ese momento, Akane no pensó en absoluto, una exaltación apasionada nubló su razonamiento. Cuando Ranma se apartó con brusquedad, ella jadeó en busca de aire.

Entonces él abrió la puerta.

—Fuera de aquí —ordenó—. Y considérese afortunada, de que para mí los negocios sean los negocios y la antipatía personal nada tenga que ver con ellos.

La dejó parada a un lado del camino, aceleró el auto y se perdió en una nube de polvo. Akane se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos, como para controlar sus temblores. Ese beso de Ranma había sido casi un asalto, y ella no había protestado. Se pasó una mano por los labios y se dirigió al dojo, como si sólo el ejercicio físicopudiera limpiarla de su complicidad en lo sucedido.

Al entrar a la parte de la casa donde vivía la familia, se encontró con un hombre que recorría el salón con una libreta, escribiendo con rapidez.

Akane lo miró con curiosidad y él saludó:

—Buenos días. Soy de la oficina de valuadores.

—Ah —fue todo lo que ella dijo, antes de volverse para ir a la sala de estar, donde su madrastra arreglaba flores en un jarrón.

—Hay un hombre que dice que es valuador —había acusación latente en la voz de la joven, aun cuando procuraba conservar la serenidad.

—Entonces debe ser valuador, querida —dijo Hinako, con sutil ironía—. Sé razonable, Akane. Sea donde sea que tu padre y yo decidamos vivir, las casas modernas no están diseñadas para dar cabida a esos muebles antiguos, de manera que tendremos que vender la mayor parte de ellos.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntarme si yo quería alguno de esos muebles?

—Querida, en ese diminuto apartamento tuyo, ¿dónde los pondrías?

—No siempre viviré en un apartamento diminuto; gano bastante dinero —señaló Akane—. Quizá pueda permitirme algo mejor, ahora que no tendré que sufragar tus costosos gustos.

Hinako abrió la boca carmesí en una "O" de agravio; era la primera vez que Akane se quejaba abiertamente de los gastos que había tenido que hacer desde que su padre se volvió a casar.

—¡Chiquilla insolente! —jadeó Hinako, con el rostro contraído por la furia.

—Llámame como quieras, pero deseo los muebles que pertenecieron a mi madre. De hecho, haré mi propia lista, mientras el valuador hace la suya.

La risa de Hinako fue aguda e irritante.

—¡No te llevarás nada! ¡De manera que ni te hagas ilusiones!

—Ya te he soportado demasiado tiempo, Hinako —dijo Akane, con calma —. He tratado de que nos lleváramos bien. Me fui de la casa por tu culpa, no porque quisiera hacerlo. Y ahora has convencido a mi padre de que no tiene otra opción que vender. ¡Pues ya tuve bastante!

Cuando llegó a su habitación, su corazón latía con violencia. Cerró la puerta con firmeza, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan sola y desamparada. Y de pronto la voz de Ranma resonó en su mente, firme y clara: "Tenemos que aceptar lo que la vida nos ofrece y sacar de ello el mayor provecho posible".

Pero, ¿cómo?

La cuestión del mobiliario sólo ilustraba la capacidad de Soun Tendo para hacer cualquier cosa para que su esposa estuviera contenta. Pero algunos de los muebles habían pertenecido a la primera esposa de Soun, y no se podía negar el derecho de su hija, Akane, a reclamarlos.

De modo que Soun aplazó la decisión, calmando a las dos mujeres, con medias promesas que a ninguna satisfacían. La atmósfera en el dojo Tendo se tornó tensa y Akane encontró la presión más difícil de soportar que antes.

Estuvo tentada a marcharse a Tokyo. Pero luego recordó que esas semanas previas a la venta serían las últimas que pasaría en su amada casa, y se negó a verse obligada a irse prematuramente.

Resolvió su problema manteniéndose sola la mayor parte del tiempo, entrenando en el dojo; un poco más cada día, como le había aconsejado el médico, y pasando mucho tiempo en el jardín, cuando el clima lo permitía.

—¿Qué objeto tiene cuando todo esto desaparecerá pronto?—la hostigó Hinako un día.

—Ranma no derruirá la casa—respondió Akane sin mirar a su madrastra—. La convertirá en un hotel campestre.

El rostro de Hinako se contrajo, por el conflicto de emociones; estaba enfadada por no haberse enterado antes de eso, mas carcomida por la curiosidad.

—¿Te lo dijo él? —preguntó—. ¡Vaya! Y de repente lo llamas Ranma, ¿eh?

Akane no se molestó en negar las insinuaciones de su madrastra. Que creyera lo que le diera la gana, le importaba un comino. Al levantar otra vez la mirada, vio que estaba sola de nuevo en el jardín, lo cual le venía de perlas.

Una semana había transcurrido desde la partida de Ranma, cuando el padre de Akane y Hinako salieron temprano por la mañana hacia Osaka. Iban a ver una propiedad en venta, sabía Akane. Hinako se había encargado de que lo supiera, aunque Soun no había dicho nada en forma directa. De cualquier manera, era una bendición tener la casa para ella sola, durante todo el día

Deambuló por la casa, observando la colección de kimonos de su madre en la vitrina ancestral, fue de cuarto en cuarto, segura de que no se encontraría con Hinako en ninguno de ellos. Lo que estoy haciendo en realidad, es despedirme de cada una de las habitaciones, se dijo con tristeza.

En un intento por disipar su melancolía, sacó su shamisen y comenzó a tocar distraídamente.

Sólo vio a Ranma Saotome cuando alzó la mirada del instrumento. Él estaba parado en el umbral, observándola, y la cualidad mixta de sus emociones al verlo consternó a Akane.

Sorpresa, sí, y el vívido recuerdo de las circunstancias en que se habían separado.

—¿Cómo entró? —preguntó ella.

—Su ama de llaves me abrió. Pero, por favor... no deje de tocar —Ranma atravesó el cuarto, en unas cuantas zancadas.

Nada en el mundo arrancaría una nota más de Akane, con él mirándola de esa forma.

—Temo que me falta mucha práctica —hizo a un lado el instrumento, con decisión—. Pensé que estaría usted en Kyoto. Como me dijo que... que iba a tomar un vuelo.

—Hay vuelos a otras partes. Estuve en Bangkok, Seúl y Beijing, buscando lugares adecuados. Por suerte todos lo fueron.

Decir que se alegraba hubiera demostrado una generosidad que ella no podía sentir, de manera que se limitó a asentir. Sin importarle su aparente falta de entusiasmo, Ranma dijo:

—Me arriesgué a encontrarla aquí a solas, puesto que su padre y su madrastra salieron.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —preguntó Akane con recelo y Ranma esbozó su sonrisa de lobo.

—Por Cologne, en el Neko-hanten. Pero no se inquiete. Sé que nos separamos en un momento interesante, pero no es mi intención reanudar la cuestión—dijo él—.En realidad quiero pedirle un pequeño favor.

—¿Yo? ¿Que le haga un favor? Déme una buena razón por la que yo deba hacer algo por usted.

—Porque estoy salvando al dojo Tendo de un destino peor que la muerte —dijo él, con ligereza. Akane rió sin humor.

—¿Qué quiere que haga por usted? —la curiosidad la venció.

—Me gustaría que organizara aquí una pequeña fiesta en mi honor. Estoy seguro de que usted conoce a todo el mundo por aquí y de que será una magnífica anfitriona.

Akane se puso de pie, agitada. ¡Eso sí que era descaro y audacia!

—¿Quiere que le sirva de anfitriona? ¡Eso sí que tiene gracia! Lo que no entiendo es, por qué no se lo pidió a Hinako. Estoy segura de que le encantaría hacerle el favor.

Ranma la miró con expresión astuta.

—No lo dudo; estaría más que encantada —coincidió en tono deliberado—. Y esa es la segunda buena razón por la que usted lo haría. ¿No le parece, Akane?

Sólo pudo mirarlo con fijeza, a sabiendas de que la había atrapado. Porque lo que él estaba planeando, era una despedida para todo lo que ella amaba. ¡Y Akane se pegaría un tiro, antes que dejar que Hinako presidiera ese evento!

 **Capítulo 4**

Hinako pasó por un enfurruñamiento momentáneo, cuando supo de la tarea que Ranma había encomendado a Akane.

—¡Eso es intolerable! —exclamó—. ¡Yo soy la señora de esta casa y si hay alguna celebración, soy yo quien debe organizarla!

Akane sólo sonrió. Pero después que el propio Ranma le habló por teléfono un día, Hinako pareció un poco apaciguada.

—Ranma considera que el comprometer a Akane de esta manera la ayudará a reconciliarse con la idea de la venta —oyó Akane que su madrastra decía a Soun .

Si eso es lo que piensa, está muy equivocado, pensó Akane con indignación. Pero la verdad era mucho más compleja.

—El secreto de la administración consiste en escoger a la persona adecuada para una tarea —le dijo Ranma con una sonrisa de ironía—. En mi opinión, este trabajo era para usted. Ha vivido aquí toda su vida, ha conocido a la gente desde su infancia...

—Esa no es la versión que dio usted a Hinako—y una risa espontánea escapó de los labios de Akane.

—No habría tenido objeto ofenderla sin necesidad —repuso él, mirándola con aprobación. —Se le ve a usted muy diferente cuando ríe; quiero decir cuando ríe de verdad, no cuando dibuja esa sonrisa que guarda para las portadas—comentó y luego, con más intensidad, continuó—: Su cena será un éxito, y sonreirá y se mostrará encantadora, aun cuando esté odiando cada minuto del evento. De modo que comience a redactar la lista de invitados, Akane.

Hasta el momento todo marchaba bien. Había preguntado a Ranma si deseaba llevar una acompañante a la celebración y él le había otorgado su sonrisa lánguida, ambigua.

—Por supuesto que no. Usted será mi compañera. De modo que no invite a ningún novio.

Akane, que tenía una constante pléyade de admiradores que la invitaban a salir, no habría encontrado entre ellos alguno al que pudiera llamar novio. Estaba demasiado ocupada, pocas veces en un solo lugar. Pero no estaba dispuesta a confiar esto a Ranma, por supuesto.

—Considero esta reunión como negocio y no mezclo los negocios con el placer —le dijo. Y Ranma había vuelto a obsequiarle su sonrisa enigmática.

De modo que regresó a su lista. Invitó al doctor Tofú, quien aceptó con gusto; a Happosai, un experto maestro de artes marciales; a Tatewaki Kuno, el empresario más próspero e influyente de la región, acompañado de su hermana. Soun estaba encantado de ver a su hija tan absorta en los preparativos.

—Me alegra ver que ya no consideres a Saotome tan terrible como al principio —comentó con satisfacción.

—Prefiero reservarme mi opinión respecto a ese individuo —replicó ella—. Pero, habiendo aceptado organizar la reunión, mi obligación es asegurarme que todo salga lo mejor posible.

—Y estoy seguro de que así será —dijo su padre, con una media sonrisa—. Me recuerdas a tu madre, Akane-chan...

Hacía mucho que Soun no hablaba de su difunta esposa y Akane sintió una absurda satisfacción, al saber que no estaba olvidada por completo.

El día de la cena amaneció soleado, para gran alivio de Akane. Las flores llegaron y ella las arregló de manera artística. Hinako había visitado esa tarde el salón de belleza y regresado deslumbrante. También había comprado un nuevo vestido, en una lujosa tienda.

Akane se peinó cuidadosamente el corto cabello azul. Un uso hábil del maquillaje acentuó sus facciones. Su vestido era a la usanza china, de seda escarlata. La cubría por completo, excepto que cuando se movía, una abertura en el costado revelaba sus sedosas piernas.

Soun y Ranma estaban ya en el vestíbulo, tomando una copa. Era la primera vez que Akane veía a Ranma con traje formal, y se quedó sin aliento. Nada podía disimular la anchura de esos hombros o esa estatura, si bien el aventurero se había transformado en un espléndido aristócrata. Se miraron a los ojos, en los cuales había un brillo de admiración y mutua, aunque velada, hostilidad. Aquí estamos, decía esa mirada; tienes todo lo necesario, pero yo no me quedo atrás.

Akane se obligó a inhalar profundamente, para recobrar la serenidad.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó Ranma en voz baja—. No sé qué sea más incitante, lo que se puede ver o lo que queda a la imaginación.

La contemplación de Ranma atravesó con lentitud su pierna medio descubierta y ascendió hasta la suave curva de su pecho, debajo de la roja seda.

Akane no apartó la mirada. Bajo la mirada de este hombre, sintió el inicio de una creciente excitación, de una secreta exaltación ante su propia belleza y su poder. Era como si el vestido, una vez que llamó la atención del hombre, se hubiera desintegrado y los ojos de éste exploraran su desnudez... y ella encontraba placer en esa admiración, se deleitaba en ella sin rubor.

—Ranma, he hecho todo lo posible para hacer de esta velada un éxito —apuntó al fin ella con frialdad—. No entiendo qué quiere lograr, al tratar de abochornarme.

—¿Abochornarla? ¡Por todos los cielos...! —Ranma soltó la risa, suave pero irónica—. ¡Sólo quise hacerle un halago, mujer! Un halago, para el que sin duda estaba preparada. No está vestida precisamente, para confundirse con las paredes, ¿verdad?

Ranma abandonó allí la cuestión. Fue un alivio ver que llegaban los primeros invitados.

Por suerte, luego, ella estuvo demasiado ocupada para monopolizar la atención de Ranma, y él estaba demasiado ocupado para concedérsela. Ahora observó, con reticente admiración, cómo la poderosa máquina comercial que era Ranma Saotome entraba sin esfuerzo en acción.

Todas las personas que estaban allí esa noche conocían a los Tendo desde mucho tiempo atrás. Debió ser con cierta consternación, que se enteraron de que Soun se veía obligado a vender, y había una corriente oculta de suspicacia, resentimiento incluso, hacia el hombre que ocupaba el lugar del estimado Soun Tendo. Sin duda todos habían oído rumores respecto de él; que se trataba de un hombre duro, que conocía el camino a la riqueza y el poder.

Y lo es, pensó Akane. Pero no fue así como Ranma se presentó esa noche. Había tenido el cuidado de averiguar algo sobre cada uno de los invitados. Akane lo oyó charlar con el doctor Tofú sobre técnicas de shiatsu. Con Happosai, habló sobre las diferencias entre el Hiryu Shoten Ha y el Hiryu Korin Dan, y con Tatewaki Kuno compartió secretos de administración empresarial moderna.

Cuando Akane se le acercó, Ranma charlaba con la hermana de Tatewaki, una mujer hermosa e inteligente.

—Vaya, vaya... incluso Kodachi está cautivada —murmuró con malicia Hinako, al oído de su hijastra—. Aunque no tiene la menor posibilidad de atrapar a Ranma.

—Kodachi es muy atractiva. El hecho de que sea soltera no significa que nadie le haya propuesto matrimonio —dijo Akane—. Quizá prefiere estar así.

—Tonterías, querida —dijo Hinako en su tono meloso—. Toda mujer necesita un hombre. Incluso tú. Estoy segura de que no opondrías mucha resistencia, si nuestro héroe pusiera sus miras en ti. O quizá... ¿ya las puso?

Akane mantuvo su sonrisa.

—No seas vulgar, Hinako —dijo. Vio que la cena estaba a punto de ser servida, y esto le dio una buena excusa para escapar de su madrastra. Las insinuaciones de Hinako le recordaban, con demasiada claridad, las emociones que la habían perturbado antes, así como que se negaba a admitir que encontraba apuesto a Ranma.

La cena en sí fue un éxito y los elogios fluyeron alrededor de la mesa. El servicio resultó discreto y eficiente y nada salió mal. Akane se permitió un leve suspiro de satisfacción, cuando todos saboreaban el postre.

—Deliciosa cena, Soun —comentó Tatewaki Kuno.

—Un verdadero agasajo —coincidió Ranma, sin titubear—. Sin embargo, no debemos olvidar que el genio organizador del evento es Akane.

Alzó su copa, mirándola a los ojos, pero la extensión de la mesa los separaba y ella no pudo descifrar la expresión de aquéllos.

Todos bebían sake y licores, cuando Ranma levantó una mano solicitando silencio. Todas las miradas se quedaron fijas en él.

—Pedí a Akane que organizara esta pequeña reunión esta noche, para poder conocer a todos ustedes y para disipar algunos de los recelos que deben abrigar hacia mí.

Hubo un murmullo de protestas, ya que nadie quería admitir las sospechas que habían albergado sobre un hombre al que ahora encontraban tan encantador y amistoso. Pero él sacudió la cabeza.

—Habría sido ilógico que ustedes no hubieran tenido dudas. No me conocen y estoy seguro de que habrán escuchado toda suerte de rumores.

Akane permaneció muy rígida. No podía dejar de sentir una sensación de culpa. Ella, más que nadie, lo había condenado sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

Ranma recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los concurrentes. Dirigiendo a todos su lánguida sonrisa, dijo:

—Sé que todos echarán de menos a la familia Tendo y no hay modo de que un recién llegado pueda tomar su lugar. Pero si ustedes me aceptan, haré todo lo posible por ser un buen vecino.

Un aire de extrañeza pendió sobre la mesa. Fue el doctor Tofú, quien preguntó:

—Señor Saotome, corríjame si he sacado una conclusión equivocada: ¿debemos entender que piensa usted vivir aquí, en el dojo Tendo?

—Así es —dijo Ranma en tono alegre, bebiendo el resto de su sake.

—Pero, Ranma —dijo Hinako—, pensé que iba a convertir el dojo en un hotel. Eso es lo que me dijo Akane.

Todos los ojos se volvieron ahora hacia la joven, y ésta se estremeció de ira.

—Se mueve usted demasiado aprisa para que le lleve el paso, Ranma —dijo con falsa dulzura, sonriendo con la boca pero no con los ojos—. Primero íbamos a tener un centro comercial, luego un hotel, después vivirá en la propiedad. ¿Es usted, normalmente, tan indeciso?

La mirada de Ranma se clavó en ella a través de la mesa.

—Nunca soy indeciso —dijo con firmeza—. El dojo Tendo nunca iba a ser centro comercial; como le expliqué. Pensé, en efecto, convertirlo en un gran hotel, pero eso fue antes de mi viaje por el sureste de Asia. Cuando me di cuenta de lo comprometido que voy a estar por esta región durante los próximos años, comprendí que necesito un hogar. No puedo vivir siempre en hoteles.

Akane estaba tan atónita por lo que estaba sucediendo, que casi no se percató de que el café estaba listo para ser servido en la sala. Con piernas trémulas, la joven se puso de pie y condujo a los invitados, todavía estupefactos por la noticia, fuera del comedor.

Y luego, con el pretexto de tener que despedir al personal de servicio, Akane dejó la sala. La asaltó de repente el pleno impacto del hecho de que Ranma Saotome viviría ahí, en su amada casa, dentro de algunas semanas... ¡El dojo Tendo sería de él!

Sintiéndose exhausta, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Ranma no iba a derruir la casa ni a convertirla en un hotel. Iba a convertirla en su hogar y, sin embargo, Akane no estaba feliz. Porque cualquier cosa que él planeara significaba que ella se iría de allí para nunca regresar. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas, y la joven tuvo que refugiarse en el tocador para invitados con el fin de reparar su imagen. Nadie debía verla en ese estado... ¡y él menos que nadie!

Apenas recobró el aplomo, sabía que debía regresar con sus invitados, pero no creyó poder hacer acopio de fuerza de inmediato, de modo que se deslizó afuera, al pacífico refugio del jardín.

Una brisa leve agitaba las ramas de los cerezos, envolviéndola en una nube de perfume. La brillante luz de la luna perlaba las paredes, y también se reflejaba en la inmaculada camisa del hombre que caminaba hacia ella, y una vez más Akane quedó asombrada por su porte majestuoso.

—¿Para qué ha salido, Ranma? —preguntó.

—Para llevarla otra vez adentro. Usted es la anfitriona y yo, en cierto sentido, el anfitrión, de modo que a la gente le parecerá extraño que los dos nos encontremos enfurruñados en el jardín.

Akane sacudió la cabeza.

—Déjeme tranquila, Ranma. Ya he tenido bastante esta noche. Déme un respiro.

—No le gusta la idea de que yo viva aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Diantres, hasta mantendría el dojo en funcionamiento si eso la hiciera feliz! —la miró, severo—. Pero no estará feliz, ¿verdad?

—Ya tenía usted tomada su decisión, ¿no es cierto? Me usó para que le preparara el terreno, para que le facilitara las cosas...

Ranma se alzó de hombros.

—Quise ver cómo se las arreglaría.

—¿De veras? ¿Y qué calificación me puso? ¿Merezco siquiera un seis?

—Oh, mucho mejor—dijo él con suavidad—. Fue una anfitriona perfecta, Akane. De hecho, hicimos un equipo de primera.

Ella apartó la cabeza y dijo con acritud:

—¿Equipo? Váyase, Ranma... lo odio, y en este momento... —la voz se le quebró y ella tembló por el llanto contenido—¡Odio al mundo entero!

La fuerte mano de Ranma le tomó la barbilla, obligándola a volverse hacia él.

—No, no es verdad, Akane —dijo con firmeza—. Usted piensa que el mundo se ha acabado y que tendrá que irse de aquí, pero no tiene que ser así.

Más confusa que antes, ella lo miró con fijeza.

—No entiendo.

—Me entenderá —prometió él con suavidad—. Sonría y regrese a la casa. Está agitada y exhausta y ya no la presionaré más esta noche. Almuerce conmigo mañana y le explicaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Su inesperada ternura la perturbó y confundió, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ranma la tomó de la mano para conducirla de nuevo hacia la casa.

 **Capítulo 5**

Ranma tenía razón, cuando dijo que Akane no podría aguantar más ese noche. Una vez que los invitados se fueron, ella se desplomó en la cama y no supo más hasta el día siguiente.

Pero al despertar, su primer pensamiento fue que había accedido a almorzar con Ranma, y, de inmediato, sus sentidos se pusieron alertas. ¿Una manera de que ella no tuviera que dejar el dojo Tendo? ¿A qué podía referirse?

—¿Se puede saber adónde vamos? —preguntó ella, cuando Ranma puso en marcha el auto.

—Quien no hace preguntas, no recibe mentiras —replicó él, con aire misterioso. Para su sorpresa, la llevó a un sitio poco concurrido del parque público de Nerima.

—Me encanta comer al aire libre —dijo Ranma—. Y debemos aprovechar el buen clima cuando se puede.

Akane se sentía de repente absurdamente ligera y jovial y apartó de su mente el propósito de la invitación, para concentrarse en disfrutar del picnic. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba, y Ranma dibujaba una sonrisa de muchacho, que le hacía parecer de pronto más joven, y así se lo comentó ella.

—Mi familia me llama Ranma-kun—respondió él con suavidad.

—Ranma-kun; me gusta —dijo Akane.

Todo sabía delicioso al aire libre, con el río a unos cuantos metros y los pájaros gorjeando y revoloteando entre las ramas de los árboles. Luego los dos se echaron hacia atrás, uno al lado del otro, por primera vez en paz y cordialidad.

—¿No tiene negocios que concertar hoy? —preguntó Akane, en son de broma—. ¿Ninguna propiedad que adquirir? ¿Es posible que el gran Saotome se permita un momento de ocio?

—En realidad realizo una ardua tarea en este momento. Una posición en la que una opción equivocada podría resultar desastrosa.

Akane se incorporó y toda la ligereza y el buen humor la abandonaron. Por supuesto, Ranma no la había llevado allí sólo por diversión, debía haberlo recordado. Algo se traía entre manos, como siempre, y la concernía a ella.

—Akane, ¿nunca se le ha ocurrido que la carrera de una modelo se limita a unos cuantos años de juventud? ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar en lo que hará con el resto de su vida?

—Algunas veces —admitió vacilante—. Pero todavía no he llegado siquiera a la cima. Creo que aún tengo varios años más, antes de comenzar a preocuparme por las patas de gallo.

—Sin duda. Y para entonces, supongo, alguien se habrá casado con usted, ¿no?

—Para serle sincera, no he considerado nunca el matrimonio como una carrera alternativa —dijo ella—. Podría suceder, pero también podría no suceder. Lo que quiero decir es que, por el momento, no hay alguien a quien pueda considerar un candidato potencial.

—Mmm —Ranma la miró con aire reflexivo—. ¿Sabe? Hablaba en serio anoche, cuando dije que pensaba convertir el dojo Tendo en mi hogar.

Akane lo miró con extrañeza. Ranma guardó silencio un momento antes de proseguir.

—Me parece que los negocios se realizan de un modo un poco diferente aquí. El aspecto social es importante y no debe descuidarse.

—Entonces, usted necesita una casa para invitar a sus compañeros el fin de semana, organizar fiestas y todo lo demás —dijo Akane, con cierta sorna—. Bien, creo que el dojo Tendo podría servir muy bien para tales propósitos. Tiene casi todo.

— _Casi_ todo —repitió Ranma con intención—. Ha dado en el clavo, Akane. Un hombre de mi posición necesita una anfitriona... alguien que dé gracia al escenario. Usted mostró muy bien cómo cumplía ese papel. Encantadora, bella, bien educada, eficiente... todas las cualidades adecuadas.

Akane miró a su interlocutor, boquiabierta.

—Con que se trataba de eso —se obligó a decir por fin—. Me está ofreciendo un empleo, una combinación de ama de llaves y secretaria social, en mi propia casa, como empleada—hizo una pausa, por el tiempo suficiente para recobrar el aliento—. ¡Pues déjeme decirle algo, Ranma Saotome: jamás me podría pagar lo suficiente!

Sus ojos parecían ensombrecidos y enormes, en un rostro pálido de furia, y Akane pudo sentir que el cuerpo le temblaba de manera incontrolable. ¡Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a menospreciarla de ese modo! Y todavía tenía la desfachatez de seguir tan campante, mirándola con una sonrisa despreocupada en los labios.

—No era mi intención pagarle, Akane; no de manera directa, aunque ciertamente se convertiría en una dama muy rica. Nunca hice esto antes, de modo que no me culpe por mostrarme torpe, pero lo que intento es pedirle que considere la posibilidad de convertirse en mi esposa.

Akane lo miró rígida por la incredulidad. No era posible... ¡esto tenía que ser una estúpida broma de mal gusto! Pero Ranma no reía, su expresión era completamente seria, serena.

—¡Está loco! —exclamó la joven—. ¿Por qué habría de casarme con usted? ¿Y por qué puede querer casarse conmigo?

Ranma se alzó de hombros.

—La ecuación es obvia. Como esposa mía, usted conservaría el dojo Tendo. En cuanto a mí, ya se lo dije, usted es muy adecuada. Y me conviene tener una esposa.

Akane lo seguía mirando, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Pero, Ranma —protestó—, ¡esta idea es absurda, ridícula! Usted no me ama.

—Tampoco usted me ama. Es la situación ideal—dijo Ranma, con tono apacible—. ¿No se da cuenta, Akane? Yo soy rico, pero soy un desconocido, quién sabe de dónde. ¿Se puede confiar en mí? Por supuesto que sí, si tengo una hermosa y bien educada esposa cuya familia es de alta alcurnia. Es la solución perfecta.

—Ranma, esto es absurdo. Su propuesta es muy atractiva, lo admito, pero no me parecería correcto aceptar, bajo esas condiciones.

—¿Qué es lo correcto y qué lo incorrecto? —inquirió Ranma—. En el pasado, nuestros ancestros se casaban por razones financieras, dinásticas, o simplemente porque así se lo ordenaban los padres. El amor poco o nada tenía que ver en ello y es muy probable que así fuera mejor. Yo no quiero ni necesito compromiso sentimental alguno. ¿Usted sí?

Akane tuvo una súbita, aterradora visión, de lo que sería enamorarse de ese peligroso, imprevisible aventurero, estar emocionalmente a su merced.

—¡No! —dijo, con vehemencia.

—Ahí tiene, entonces—hubo un momento de silencio y luego Ranma agregó—: No diga nada más por el momento. Mañana saldré para Tokyo y no regresaré hasta el jueves. No voy a llamarla por teléfono, pero cuando regrese quiero recibir una respuesta.

El lunes, Akane estaba segura de que la respuesta habría sido un inequívoco "no". No podía casarse con un hombre por razones distintas al amor, y sin duda no con alguien por quien sentía antipatía. Aun cuando fuera interesante y apuesto.

Luego, el martes por la tarde, su padre y Hinako regresaron de otra visita a Osaka, anunciando que habían convenido en comprar una propiedad allí y que ya habían iniciado el procedimiento de compraventa.

—Pero todo eso llevará bastante tiempo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Akane, nerviosa.

—En absoluto, los contratos ya están firmados y listos para ser legalizados—dijo Soun con entusiasmo—. Ranma quiere tomar posesión del dojo a mediados de julio y yo estoy de acuerdo.

¡Eso era sólo poco menos de un mes! La aterradora inminencia de la venta abrumó a Akane. Era una angustia abrumadora, más grande que la que sufrió a los diecisiete años. Cuando tuvo que salir de allí, para buscar su propio destino.

No tiene que ser así, le dijo una vocecilla tentadora. No tienes que irte, ni ahora ni nunca. Puedes quedarte aquí y convertirte en la señora Saotome. De acuerdo, no lo amas. Pero no estás enamorada de nadie más y quién sabe si algún día puedas amarlo. Considéralo como un trabajo para el que estás bien preparada.

Pero la esposa de alguien como Ranma Saotome... protestó la otra parte de la joven, y la vocecilla replicó: ¿Por qué no? Vamos a ver, ¿qué es con exactitud lo que él quiere? Alguien que le organice fiestas y fines de semana, que sea amable con sus colegas de negocios. Ningún problema. Alguien que aparezca a su lado, que tenga buena apariencia y sonría con gracia; has hecho eso durante varios años y tienes bastante experiencia. Estará lejos mucho tiempo y cuando esté en casa, dedicará más tiempo a la construcción de su imperio que a ti. ¡Muchas mujeres venderían su alma al diablo, por un esposo rico, dinámico, apuesto como él!

Akane pensó que si se casaba con Ranma no estaría vendiendo sólo su alma, sino todo su ser, a un comprador que la tentaba con lo único que ella deseaba poseer y que no podía conseguir de otra manera. Y no sería una opción fácil. No podía casarse con Ranma Saotome sin pertenecerle, sin estar todo el tiempo abrumada por su presencia perturbadora.

Desasosegada, confusa, recorrió la propiedad, luchando consigo misma y perdiendo, poco a poco, la voluntad de rechazar esa extraña oferta. Ranma le estaba ofreciendo todo eso por... ¿por qué? Ella misma, su persona y sus servicios.

Parecía tan poco y, sin embargo, ella sabía, de manera instintiva, que no lo era. El matrimonio nunca podía ser sólo eso y aunque él se casara sin amor, Akane estaba segura de que Ranma tomaría el contrato muy en serio... igual que ella. Era por tanto tiempo; entrañaba tanto.

Se estremeció a causa de la brisa, que llegaba desde las montañas, fría incluso en un cálido día de junio, y lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos. No podía casarse con Ranma.

Al dar la vuelta hacia la entrada principal, vio afuera la camioneta de los subastadores. Hombres de overol sacaban los muebles con los que ella había crecido... todas las antigüedades, incluso las que Akane había reservado para ella... las cosas de su madre...

Horrorizada, entró corriendo en la casa. Encontró a su padre en el estudio, y al encontrarse con la mirada culpable de él, en ese momento algo se rompió entre ellos. Akane se sintió muy sola. Ahora sentía que no tenía nada, nadie que llamar suyo.

—De modo que lo vendiste todo—dijo, con voz inexpresiva—. No me dejaste conservar nada, ni siquiera las cosas de mi madre.

Su padre hizo un gesto de desaliento.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Necesitamos el dinero —dijo—. Alguien, no tengo idea de quién es, ya lo compró todo. Tengo las manos atadas, Akane. Trata de comprender.

Ella se volvió, sin decir nada, y corrió para encerrarse en su cuarto. Se sentía tan débil y desesperada. Pronto no tendría un verdadero hogar. Hinako había dejado claro que no sería bien recibida con ellos y, de hecho, su madrastra sería la última persona a quien quisiera tener cerca.

Fue una noche que Akane nunca olvidaría. No durmió; permaneció mirando por la ventana, hasta que el cielo se iluminó con los primeros rayos del amanecer.

Sólo había una persona que podía ofrecerle alguna solución al dilema en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Casada con Ranma, nunca carecería de hogar y siempre sería cuidada y protegida. La arrogancia que ella tanto temía, también podía verse como fuerza; una fuerza que ella necesitaba tanto. No había nadie más a quien acudir.

Al fin se levantó, se vistió con esmero y disfrazó los efectos de una noche de insomnio, con diestro maquillaje.

—Nos veremos el jueves a las doce, en el Neko-hanten —habían sido las instrucciones de Ranma. Akane estacionó el pequeño vehículo, junto al reluciente convertible que señalaba la presencia de Ranma Saotome.

Todavía podía volverse, regresar a su vehículo y alejarse, encontraría alguna manera de sobrevivir.

Pero, ahora que había llegado hasta ese punto, una fuerza más poderosa que su voluntad la impulsaba a aceptar el reto.

Enderezando los hombros, con una sonrisa forzada en los labios, Akane marchó resuelta a través de la puerta del Neko-hanten.

 **Capítulo 6**

—Entonces, ¿lo que está diciendo, aunque con tantos rodeos, es que la respuesta es Sí? —dijo Ranma Saotome con una sonrisa divertida.

Akane tragó saliva, pensando que debía estar loca. ¿Casarse con ese hombre? ¿Atarse a él para toda la vida?

—Pues, sí. Pero antes de firmar cualquier contrato, lo usual es estipular las condiciones —murmuró—. Hay cosas que quiero saber. Por ejemplo, ¿tendría que dejar por completo mi carrera?

—En principio, no tengo nada contra las esposas que trabajan, en especial cuando es indispensable para la economía familiar —dijo él—. Más ese no sería el caso con nosotros. Y la principal razón de este acuerdo es que esté usted a mano cada vez que la necesite, no en el Caribe o en cualquier otro lugar. Y algunas veces necesitaré que viaje conmigo.

Hizo una pausa.

—Nunca me ha dado la impresión de que su carrera sea muy importante para usted —observó Ranma—. Al menos, no en comparación con su interés por el dojo. ¿Me equivoco?

—No —admitió Akane con reticencia y un poco irritada por la perspicacia de su interlocutor—. Podría decirse que mi incursión en el modelaje fue accidental y nunca creí llegar a tener tanto éxito. Lo he disfrutado, cierto, pero me fui de casa sólo para escapar de Hinako.

La sonrisa de Ranma fue leve, pero complacida.

—Por lo tanto, no te estaré privando de algo vital para ti —dijo—. ¿Qué otra cosa te preocupa? Estoy seguro de que eso no es todo.

Akane se desconcertó un poco, ante el repentino tuteo. No sabía cómo responder a la perturbadora pregunta. Bajó la mirada.

—Hay algo más, pero no sé cómo expresarlo —balbuceó, y Ranma la interrumpió con una breve carcajada.

—La mejor manera es la directa, por lo regular.

Akane aspiró profundo y tragó saliva.

—Este... matrimonio... ¿debe ser sólo de nombre? ¿O su idea es que se consume?

Para irritación de la joven, Ranma volvió a echarse a reír.

—¿Quieres decir que si haremos el amor? —inquirió él y ahora le parecía a Akane que el rincón donde estaban sentados, de hecho todo el salón, estaba lleno de la presencia del hombre. Vio sus largas piernas extendidas, sus anchos hombros, su cuerpo fuerte y flexible, y ella se estremeció. Compartir la cama con él, ser poseída por ese cuerpo magnífico; ser acariciada por esas manos...

No era precisamente repugnancia lo que sentía. Lejos de ello. Era curiosidad, excitación y un exquisito miedo. Asintió sin decir nada y apartó la mirada, ruborizada.

—Vaya, pues —dijo Ranma, luego de una pausa perturbadora—. Parece no tener objeto, contar con una esposa bella y dormir solo, ¿no crees?

Akane no pudo escapar a la escrutadora mirada que la perseguía.

—No te voy a presionar, Akane. Iniciaremos esta relación desde cero. ¿Por qué no dejamos que las cosas se desarrollen y tomen su curso natural?

Azorados ojos castaños, se clavaron en las azules profundidades de los de Ranma. No era la respuesta que Akane había esperado.

—Creo que tiene... que tienes razón. La verdad es que no tengo ninguna prisa. Después de todo, casi no nos conocemos —dijo.

—Tú sabes lo que yo quiero y yo sé lo que esperas obtener del acuerdo—dijo Ranma, con cierta sequedad—. Esa es la base de un buen acuerdo, a mi entender. Y si las condiciones han quedado suficientemente claras, ¿podemos considerarnos comprometidos?

—Supongo que sí —murmuró Akane.

Ranma sonrió de oreja a oreja. Poniéndose de pie, hizo una señal con la mano a Cologne, que estaba detrás de la barra.

—Cologne, abra botellas de su mejor champaña y sirva una copa a todos los presentes. Akane y yo acabamos de comprometernos en matrimonio.

Entre el alegre barullo de felicitaciones y expresiones de asombro que siguió al anuncio, Akane permaneció como pegada a su asiento hasta que Ranma le tomó una mano, la instó a ponerse de pie con suavidad y le ciñó con un brazo la cintura.

—Nuestras razones para el matrimonio son sólo nuestras —le susurró al oído—. Para el resto del mundo, éste debe ser un compromiso nacido del amor. De manera que sonríe, como si fueras feliz. Y mírame a los ojos.

Estaba tan estupefacta, que no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Ranma se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Akane permaneció abrazada a ese hombre, al que apenas conocía y se sintió como una farsante. Sintió un gran alivio cuando lograron escapar al estacionamiento.

—¿Tendremos que mantener esta patraña, durante todo el compromiso? —quiso saber Akane—. Yo accedí a casarme contigo, Ranma, pero no soy actriz. ¡No puedo garantizar una actuación digna del Oscar, de una mujer enamorada!

Ranma se alzó de hombros.

—Como quieras. ¿Deseas que todo mundo crea que eres una cazafortunas, que anda tras mi dinero? —la retó—. Te diré algo: voy a facilitarte las cosas. Nos casaremos pronto. A más tardar a mediados de julio.

Akane jadeó.

—¡Ranma! ¡Eso es en menos de un mes!

—Cuanto antes mejor —dijo él, con voz apacible—. Nos iremos a alguna parte por algunas semanas... ¿qué tal a Tailandia? Y cuando regresemos, todo estará listo en el dojo para que nos instalemos.

Ranma abrió la puerta del convertible y ayudó a la joven a subirse.

—Deja tu auto, enviaré por él más tarde —dijo Ranma—. Más vale que te lleve a casa y les comuniquemos la noticia.

Soun Tendo estuvo encantado con la idea de que su hija fuera a casarse con Ranma Saotome. Ahora podría irse sin remordimientos, Hinako podía tener el suficiente dinero para calmar su sed de lujos, y la conciencia de Soun quedaba tranquila, en lo que se refería a su hija. ¡No sólo sería la señora de esa casa, que tanto había significado para ella, sino que además se llevaba un esposo rico!

—No han perdido mucho tiempo ustedes —comentó Hinako, con intención.

—Cuando veo algo que merece la pena, en seguida le echo mano —dijo Ranma, tomando la helada mano de Akane en la suya. La joven encontró curiosamente confortante el tibio apretón y, de manera instintiva, cerró los dedos alrededor de la mano masculina.

—¡Qué tierno! —apuntó Hinako, con melosa ironía—. ¿Cuándo piensan casarse? Creo que en seis meses estaría bien. Eso nos daría tiempo para organizar bien la boda, ¿no les parece?

—Nosotros pensamos que será para mediados del próximo mes —dijo Ranma, con toda calma y Hinako se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Tan pronto? ¡Eso es imposible!

Akane cobró vida.

—No te inquietes, Hinako. No queremos algo extraordinario. Ranma y yo podemos casarnos tranquilamente, en una oficina de registro civil.

Pero, antes que Hinako pudiera comentar algo, Ranma intervino.

—Nada de eso, mi amor —dijo en tono cariñoso y le apretó la mano con más fuerza—. Uno no se casa todos los días, y yo quiero que todo se haga como es debido, con una gran fiesta, al modo occidental, contigo en vestido blanco y yo en traje de etiqueta. Flores, música, fotógrafos... toda la cosa. Y sí, todo se puede organizar a tiempo, si se cuenta con el dinero suficiente.

—Pero, Ranma... —comenzó a protestar Akane, pero no dijo más.

—Discúlpennos —apuntó él.

Luego ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pie. Sin detenerse a escuchar nada de lo que ella quisiera decir, la condujo hacia el jardín.

—Quiero que dejemos esto claro —dijo, una vez allí. Su tono era amable, pero su expresión era firme—.Si hemos de casarnos, lo haremos como se debe, de otra manera olvidaremos el asunto. De modo que, si no estás de acuerdo, vale más que rompamos aquí ahora el trato.

Akane apretó los labios.

—Lo que pasa es que no había pensado en una gran boda.

—Es sólo un día, Akane. Es muy probable que sea el único día de boda que tengas en tu vida. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer lo que esté de tu parte, para que dé resultado?

Era un reto y Akane sabía afrontar los desafíos.

—Cualquier cosa que tú puedas hacer, Ranma, podré hacerla yo —dijo con decisión.

Akane se sintió un poco menos segura dos días más tarde, cuando tomó un periódico local y vio su foto en la primera página.

" _Amor a primera vista_ ", rezaba el titular, y abajo:

" _El famoso empresario, Ranma Saotome, pensó que había encontrado el hogar perfecto cuando hizo una oferta para comprar la propiedad del siglo quince conocida como el dojo Tendo, que en la actualidad pertenece al señor Soun Tendo._

 _Pero lo que no había previsto era que quedaría deslumbrado por la hermosa hija del señor Tendo, Akane, una modelo muy conocida. La pareja contraerá nupcias el próximo mes. Al preguntarle si había habido amor a primera vista, Ranma Saotome dijo: Yo sé lo que vale la pena en cuanto lo veo"._

Pero Ranma se mostró divertido respecto al artículo.

—¿Por qué te irritas, Akane? Pensé que a todas las mujeres les gustaba el romance.

—Pero esta historia se refiere a mí —señaló Akane, con acritud—. Y no es verdadera. Ranma, cuando acepté casarme contigo, no accedí a participar en una farsa sólo para obtener publicidad.

—Yo tengo que sacar algún provecho de esto —apuntó Ranma, con cierta frialdad—. Tú obtuviste el dojo Tendo. También conseguiste eso —señaló el anillo de diamantes, que la joven llevaba y que le había robado el aliento, cuando él se lo deslizó por primera vez en el dedo.

—¡Ranma, no puedo usar algo tan caro! —había protestado ella.

—Nada sino lo mejor para mi futura esposa —sonrió Ranma y Akane pronto descubrió que él lo decía en sentido literal. No sólo le concedió carta blanca, sino que la instó a gastar con extravagancia en su ajuar de novia. Nada de economías, había dicho con firmeza; cualquier ahorro se notaría y él no quería que lo consideraran tacaño. No obstante, Akane se sentía incómoda al gastar tanto dinero que todavía no podía considerar suyo.

Ahora, dijo con voz tensa:

—No me interesa tu dinero, Ranma. Me habría contentado con vivir en el dojo como estaba acostumbrada.

—Lo sé —repuso él—. Pero no podrás, no si eres mi esposa. Tu estilo de vida tiene que cambiar. Siempre es necesario hacer sacrificios. Hay que pagar un precio por lo que se desea.

—Me gustaría saber qué es lo que _tú_ estás sacrificando —murmuró la joven, y la mirada que Ranma le dirigió fue irónica.

—Te asombrarías —fue todo lo que él respondió.

La fecha para la boda quedó fijada. Akane jadeó cuando vio la lista de invitaciones.

—Ranma, ¿quiénes son todas estas personas?

—Pues... amigos, relaciones comerciales, familia. Haz todas las reservaciones de hotel que sea posible. ¿Qué hay de las damas de honor? ¿Tienes amigas o familiares que quisieran serio?

—No. Pero podría invitar a mi compañera de apartamento y a otra amiga de Tokyo.

—Bien. Y como padrino, puedo invitar a mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenías un mejor amigo.

—Sí. Ryoga... Ryoga Hibiki. Es casi mi hermano, y también trabaja para mí. Te simpatizará. También tengo muchos familiares en Kyoto, los cuales querrán venir.

Una semana antes de la boda, Ranma salió de nuevo para el sureste asiático, diciéndole que era posible que no regresara antes del día fijado, pero que confiaba en que ella terminaría todos los preparativos.

Akane tenía pocas dudas a ese respecto. Lo que la perturbaba era la prolongada ausencia de su prometido, en los últimos momentos de los preparativos para la boda, y descubrió, para su propia sorpresa, que habría preferido verlo durante esos días previos al momento en que se convertiría en la señora Saotome.

Esa boda no es otra cosa que un arreglo comercial, se recordó Akane. ¿Por qué tendría Ranma que descuidar otros negocios, para quedarse junto una mujer a la que no amaba?

¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía ella tan perdida y necesitaba de la presencia de su prometido?

Akane se sintió todavía más deprimida cuando Ranma llamó por teléfono, desde Malasia, para avisarle que le resultaría imposible regresar antes del día de la boda.

—Todavía me quedan varias cuestiones que resolver y requieren mi atención—explicó él. El silencio de su prometida debió decirle algo, y agregó, medio en broma—: Me echas de menos, ¿eh?

—¡No digas tonterías! —se apresuró a negar ella.

Ranma rió con ligereza y luego su timbre de voz cambió, volviéndose más áspero y profundo.

—Ya te compensaré por mi ausencia, no te preocupes.

Akane colgó el receptor, sacudida por una emoción incontrolable, que no podía definir. Ranma estaba a varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia, la conexión estaba rota, pero todavía podía oír la potente promesa implícita en su voz.

Volviéndose, se encontró con los astutos ojos de su madrastra.

—Era tu amorcito, ¿verdad? —inquirió Hinako—. O quizá no sea esa la descripción adecuada. Porque, por supuesto, tú no estás enamorada de él... ¿o me equivoco?

—No entiendo por qué dices eso, Hinako —la desafió Akane—. Tú misma has dicho que es un hombre muy apuesto y carismático.

—¡Y también tiene mucho dinero! —Hinako rió, con malicia—. ¡Eres muy lista! Te consigues el dojo Tendo y un marido rico. Pero todo tiene su precio, ¿sabes? Y con un hombre como Ranma, imagino que los pagos tendrán que ser en la cama.

Su risa resonó detrás de ella, cuando se fue del cuarto y Akane fue presa de súbita aprensión. Ranma había dicho que no la apresuraría y, desde su compromiso, los únicos contactos físicos que habían compartido, eran algún apretón de manos y uno que otro beso ligero en la mejilla. Pero eso cambiaría cuando estuvieran casados. Estarían juntos a toda hora, durante la luna de miel. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se conformaría él con ese estado de cosas?

Akane se sentía temerosa y atraída a la vez por la poderosa masculinidad de su prometido, y el comentario de Hinako había despertado otra vez, sus inquietudes. Alguien como Ranma debía tener amplia experiencia con mujeres.

Akane estuvo tensa y preocupada durante el resto de la semana, y la víspera de la boda, cuando Ranma la llamó desde el Neko-hanten para avisarle que ya había regresado, de repente ella sintió ansiedad de verlo, de mirarlo a los ojos y convencerse de que todo estaría bien.

—Me alegro de que hayas regresado —dijo, procurando parecer contenta—. ¿Quieres venir a tomarte una copa conmigo?

—Akane, se supone que es de mala suerte que la novia vea al novio en la noche anterior a la boda —dijo Ranma—. Más vale no tentar a la suerte.

—Pero, Ranma... ¡esas son supersticiones!

Ranma se echó a reír, pero fue inflexible.

—Sé que soy irresistible, pero trata de controlar tu impaciencia algunas horas más.

Akane no supo si enfadarse o echarse a reír, ante la broma.

—Nos veremos mañana—agregó Ranma y colgó el receptor.

Y no quedó otro remedio para Akane, que soportar sola el tormento de la expectación.

La alborada del gran día fue fresca y soleada. Akane miró por la ventana la enorme lona que cubría el jardín y las mesas que pronto estarían rebosantes de viandas. La joven aspiró hondo. Ese era el día de su boda; el corazón se agitó en su pecho y el pulso se le aceleró, ante la idea.

Pronto fue el momento de vestirse y arreglarse, con ayuda de las damas de honor: Sayuri, la amiga con la que se había quedado, la primera vez que dejó su casa para irse a Tokyo, y Yuka, con quien había compartido el apartamento.

—¡Esto parece un sueño! —comentó Sayuri, mientras ayudaba a Akane a ponerse el atuendo nupcial—. Pero tu vida ha sido siempre así, ¿no, Akane? Crecer en una mansión ancestral como esta. Luego tu vida de modelo, viajes por todo el mundo y tu foto en las revistas más elegantes. Y ahora conoces a un hombre con mucho dinero y además apuesto. ¡Algunas tienen toda la suerte!

Akane se miró al espejo, con expresión irónica. ¿De veras tenía tanta suerte? La verdad era que apenas reconocía a esa criatura de ensueño en el vestido de seda y encaje. ¿Qué pensaría Ranma al verla?

Hinako, vestida en brillante azul rey, asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta.

—Ya están aquí los autos —anunció.

Akane apenas tuvo tiempo para mirar las limusinas que avanzaban con lentitud. Con las lágrimas a flor de párpados, fue a reunirse con su padre.

—Estás hermosa, Akane-chan —murmuró Soun, y le ofreció el brazo.—Hora de irnos. Agradezco al cielo que te estoy entregando a un buen hombre.

Parecía que medio Nerima se había congregado para verla, amigos de la escuela y del trabajo, y estaba también allí el contingente de Kyoto, formado por pura gente extraña a la joven novia.

Tenía la garganta oprimida por la emoción, mientras caminaba hacia el novio. Y allí estaba él, vuelto hacía ella conforme se acercaba, su figura espigada y vigorosa magnífica en su atuendo formal.

A su lado, Akane vislumbró apenas otra figura masculina, vestido de etiqueta aunque con una bandana amarilla en el pelo, que la miraba con ojos llenos de buena voluntad. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y luego, su atención fue reclamada por el hombre que pronto sería su esposo. La mano de Ranma tocó la de ella y sus ojos le sonrieron.

—De modo que viniste, Akane —murmuró él—. ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás ahora!

 **Capítulo 7**

Si alguien hubiera dicho a Akane, durante esa larga semana plagada de dudas y temores que antecedió a la boda, que iba a disfrutar la ceremonia, ella se habría reído.

Pero algo extraño le sucedió, en el momento en unió sus manos a las de Ranma. La invadió una oleada de confianza y determinación y pensó: Puedo hacer esto. Me convertiré en la clase de esposa que él quiere. Quizá no era amor, pero lo que sentía sería suficiente.

Se sentía fuerte, mas sabía que Ranma lo era más y que esa fuerza estaría de su lado. Con ese apoyo, podría conquistar el mundo si se lo propusiera.

Akane, con el velo echado hacia atrás, salió del brazo de su esposo. Se vieron las luces de las cámaras fotográficas y Akane pudo ver que, como había anticipado Ranma, la prensa se había congregado para cubrir el evento. Un romance del siglo veintiuno por excelencia: un hombre de negocios opulento se casa con una hermosa modelo de fama mundial.

La primera persona que estaba esperándolos, cuando llegaron a la recepción, fue Ryoga, quien la abrazó sin ceremonias.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo con calidez—. Sólo desearía que los padres de Ranma estuvieran vivos, para ver este día. ¡Todos habíamos perdido las esperanzas de verlo casado algún día!

Después de eso, todo tuvo la cualidad borrosa de los sueños, en los recuerdos de la joven. La mano de su esposo sobre la de ella al abrir el barrilito de sake. Más fotógrafos, champaña y discursos. Su padre que, otra vez, parecía al borde del llanto. Más fotos, más champaña... todo ello siguió a Akane cuando fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

Akane estaba muy callada, mientras Sayuri y Yuka la ayudaban a quitarse las capas de encaje y seda.

—Pobrecita—bromeó Yuka—, ¡tendrás que ir al sur de Tailandia, con ese marido rico y súper apuesto! ¿No quieres cambiar conmigo? Yo me voy con él y tú te regresas al apartamento.

Akane sólo sonrió, mientras se ponía un vestido primaveral en tonos verdes. ¿Se apartaría de este destino si, por algún milagro, pudiera hacerlo? No estaba segura.

Pero no es posible, se dijo. Ya lo hiciste, estás casada. Hubiera querido que resurgiera esa confianza que había sentido antes y que la había sostenido durante el día. Era fácil, si estaba rodeada de toda esa gente, pero muy pronto ella y Ranma estarían solos y entonces... ¿dónde estaría su valor?

Con frío, miedo y una súbita depresión, Akane descendió con lentitud por los escalones, que la conducían hacia su esposo y su futuro; una novia que caminaba hacia su luna de miel, tan temerosa como una condenada, que avanza hacia el cadalso.

Salieron en el auto convertible rojo,viajaron hasta Yokohama, y tomaron el ferry que los llevaría hasta Tailandia.

—Supongo que podíamos haber volado —dijo Ranma—, pero he llegado a encariñarme con este auto.

Ranma había reservado un compartimento de primera clase. Cenaron en el comedor, y luego Ranma permitió que Akane se retirara primero mientras él terminaba su café.

Akane se quitó la ropa con dedos trémulos. No sabía qué esperar de esa su primera noche juntos. "Dejaremos que las cosas sigan su curso natural", había prometido él. Pero ¿qué podía ser más natural que un hombre le hiciera el amor a su esposa en la noche de bodas?

Se puso su vaporoso camisón de satén y se sentó temblorosa, al borde de la litera. Recordaba ahora que, en las pocas ocasiones que Ranma la había tocado, el contacto había sido muy placentero; incluso aquel episodio dentro del auto la había llenado de una excitación salvaje. ¿Era por eso que se sentía tan tensa? Temor o deseo... Akane no sabía con exactitud cuál de estas emociones preponderaba.

Sin duda, ella debía presentar una anticuada imagen de la novia ruborizada, porque cuando Ranma entró poco después, se detuvo un momento en la puerta, la miró, se alzó de hombros, sonrió y desapareció en el pequeño cuarto de baño. Luego salió vestido con un pijama de seda.

Al alargar un brazo, rozó en forma accidental a Akane y ésta saltó como gato escaldado. La expresión de Ranma al mirarla, pareció la de un entrenador de natación, cuya discípula no se atreve a lanzarse del trampolín.

—No necesitas mirarme así. Si quisiera lanzarme sobre ti, para saciar mis "bajos instintos", estas literas no son muy adecuadas para tal propósito —dijo, con una media sonrisa socarrona—. Te diré algo; ¿por qué no dormimos un poco? Ha sido un día pesado para los dos.

Akane asintió en silencio. Sintió el absurdo deseo de ser abrazada por él, de sentirse ceñida por esos brazos firmes y protectores. Pero no podía tener la protección amorosa de su esposo, sin dar nada a cambio.

Akane permaneció despierta en su litera. Sabía que para ella iba a ser difícil dormir, sintiendo la presencia de Ranma tan cerca de ella.

¿Acaso habría sido mejor que él la hubiera desnudado y tomado en ese mismo momento? Hasta que lo hiciera, estaría condenada a ser una maraña de nervios y extrañas sensaciones.

Akane se volvió de lado y por fin dejó que el movimiento del mar la adormeciera.

Desde la ciudadde Phuket viajaron en el convertible por el sureste, a través de las perfumadas y verdes colinas que bordeaban la costa del sur de Tailandia.

—Es difícil imaginar un sitio más romántico que este, para una luna de miel —dijo Ranma, mirando de soslayo a Akane, los ojos ocultos por anteojos para sol..

El corazón de Akane reinició su alocado latir.

—Pero nosotros no somos románticos. Esta luna de miel es sólo una parte de una farsa representada para la prensa y el público —dijo ella.

—Un poco diferente, diría yo. La prensa y la gente no han venido con nosotros —replicó Ranma.

De cualquier manera, ella tuvo que jadear cuando vio la villa donde se hospedarían, situada en la ladera de una colina, que daba a un diminuto poblado. Más allá de una terraza con una invitadora piscina, podía verse el turquesa claro del océano Índico.

Ranma detuvo el auto frente a la entrada y un sonriente tailandés salió para abrirles la puerta del coche y sacar sus maletas del portaequipaje, en tanto que una mujer de vestido negro permanecía en el umbral para darles la bienvenida. Adentro, los muebles eran sencillos y elegantes, muy adecuados para el clima cálido de la región.

El sirviente llevó las maletas arriba y ellos lo siguieron. La habitación principal estaba intercomunicada, por medio de un cuarto de baño enmarmolado, a otro cuarto más pequeño.

Akane le pidió al mozo que llevara su maleta a la habitación pequeña. Después de un momento de sorpresa velada por la cortesía, el joven obedeció y Akane lo siguió, enfrascándose en conversación. Se estaba valiendo descaradamente del muchacho, como un escudo entre ella y su esposo.

Cuando el empleado se fue por fin, Akane se volvió para encontrarse a Ranma detrás de ella. El balcón abarcaba todo el primer piso y él había entrado por las puertas dobles de la habitación principal. Ahora permanecía apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta de la joven, mirándola con expresión irónica.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ranma, como dijiste que no apresurarías las cosas... —comenzó a decir.

—Dije que dejaríamos que siguieran su curso natural —replicó—. Sin embargo, si quieres cuartos separados, sólo tienes que decirlo... a mí. No es necesario recurrir a tortuosas estratagemas.

Akane bajó la mirada.

—Me dejaste el mejor cuarto —observó Ranma, con más suavidad—. Si quieres lo intercambiaremos.

—No; éste está bien, gracias —dijo ella—. Si no te molesta, me gustaría refrescarme antes del almuerzo.

Ranma se alzó de hombros, se volvió y se retiró a su propia habitación. Si estaba enfadado, no lo demostró y parecía bastante alegre, cuando Akane se reunió con él en la terraza para el almuerzo.

—Ranma, ¿a quién pertenece la villa? —quiso saber ella.

—A mí, por supuesto —respondió Ranma, como si la respuesta fuera obvia—. La compré cuando pasé aquí, hace unas semanas.

Antes que ella organizara aquella cena, antes que él le propusiera matrimonio. Akane tuvo la incómoda sensación de que formaba parte de un plan largamente meditado ¿Habría servido cualquier mujer, para los propósitos que Ranma tenía en mente?

—Me pareció que necesitaría un lugar para descansar en el sureste de Asia, y este me pareció ideal —dijo Ranma con desenfado, rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Qué sucede, Akane? ¿No me creías lo bastante rico, para tener una villa aquí?

—Ranma, no me importa lo rico que seas —dijo ella y Ranma la miró por largo rato, con expresión seria y reflexiva.

—Lo sé—repuso por fin—. No hay mucho que te importe, aparte de ese viejo dojo, ¿verdad?

Lo que ella había querido decir era que no estaba tras su fortuna, pero él se las había arreglado para volver contra ella sus palabras. Mirándolo con fiereza, replicó:

—Así es... ¡igual que tú con tu imperio financiero y tu imagen pública!

Ranma la miró con irritación.

—Me iré a cambiar para nadar un poco en la piscina —dijo—. Más vale que cuando regresemos, parezca que la pasamos de maravilla.

La atmósfera entre los dos fue glacial durante la mayor parte de la tarde, mas el agua y el sol lograron mejorar un poco el ánimo de los dos.

—¡Qué diantres! —exclamó Ranma de repente, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las colinas—. Ve a vestirte... iremos a cenar afuera.

Akane se puso un vestido blanco y sandalias de tacón alto. Ranma condujo entre las colinas, atravesó algunas aldeas, deteniéndose para beber algo en un restaurante situado a un costado de la bahía.

Finalmente, comieron en un pequeño e íntimo restaurante. Ranma se mostró encantador y divertido, haciéndola reír con graciosas anécdotas.

Todavía reían, cuando caminaban en medio del cálido aire nocturno, de regreso a donde habían estacionado el auto, cerca del muelle.

—¿Qué tal un café final en el balcón? —sugirió Ranma, cuando regresaron a la villa.

—Me parece magnífico —dijo Akane y ambos se sentaron en la terraza. Akane, a causa de lo que había bebido y del alegre humor de su esposo, se sentía relajada y contenta.

—¿Nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones? —preguntó él, bebiendo de un trago el resto de su café.

—Supongo que sí —replicó Akane, con cierta reticencia—. Buenas noches, Ranma... y gracias por una velada deliciosa.

Ranma se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que ella y la tomó de los hombros.

—Eso es un poco formal, ¿no te parece? —inquirió—. Esto es más bien lo que yo tenía en mente.

Y la besó con fuerza en los labios, ciñéndola estrechamente. Akane sintió que se hundía en un torbellino y que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, y no pudo respirar ni pensar, anhelante y temerosa al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso, y Ranma aflojó el abrazo para bajarle la cremallera del vestido con destreza, se lo deslizó de los hombros y sus labios encontraron el blanco cuello.

Akane jadeó y retrocedió, asustada.

—¡Ranma... no! ¡Dijiste que me darías tiempo!—dijo con voz sofocada, amenazada por el súbito asalto de su propio deseo y la rapidez con que las cosas se habían salido de control.

Ranma retrocedió, rígido y la miró ajustarse el vestido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que vas a necesitar, Akane? A mí me pareció que querías que sucediera tanto como yo. ¿Me equivoqué?

—¡Con que de eso se trataba!—replicó ella, en tono acusador—. Yo pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo por el gusto de hacerlo, que nos estábamos conociendo.

—Ciertamente quiero que nos conozcamos, querida —dijo Ranma, en tono seco—. Pero no me lo haces fácil. Está bien... Pero me gustaría saber, de qué tienes miedo exactamente.

Con eso, él se volvió y se fue. Un momento después, Akane oyó que corría el agua de la ducha, en el cuarto de baño principal.

Ojalá lo supiera, pensó ella, mientras yacía en su cama, escuchando el monótono chirriar de los grillos. ¿Tenía miedo de él, o de sí misma; un temor de no ser la mujer que él esperaba?

Por la mañana, lo encontró ya en la terraza, desayunando, cuando ella se levantó. Ranma se limitó a sonreír y desearle buenos días, sin referirse al episodio de la noche anterior. Pero Akane no pudo dejarlo pasar, sin comentar algo.

—Ranma... respecto a lo de anoche... —comenzó.

—Olvídalo —Ranma dio un mordisco a un panecillo y se sirvió más café—. Fue mi culpa; había prometido no apresurarte.

Akane se sentó y lo miró con intensidad a los ojos.

—Pero yo quiero decir algo. Sé que no... estamos enamorados uno del otro, pero... si pudiéramos hacernos amigos antes de convertirnos en amantes... ¿me doy a entender?

Ranma la miró largamente antes de decir:

—EI problema es: estas cosas surgen de manera simultánea. Una pareja discute, bromea, charla, hace el amor... es parte del proceso de mutuo descubrimiento. No sé si se pueden separar las etapas —se alzó de hombros—. Pero si así es como quieres, lo intentaremos.

En los siguientes días, Ranma mantuvo su distancia y no hizo el intento de invadir la habitación de su esposa, por las noches. Charlaron, sonrieron, se mostraron corteses y considerados, pero, lejos de conocerse mejor, parecían más extraños que antes de casarse.

Hubo un notorio alivio en la voz de Ranma, una noche, cuando anunció:

—Temo que tendré que abandonarte por un día mañana. Creo que te advertí sobre la posibilidad de hacer algunos negocios, mientras estábamos aquí, ¿verdad?

¡No tenía que parecer tan contento, ante el prospecto de alejarse de ella!, pensó Akane con fastidio. Fue su incapacidad para explicarse por qué resentía la partida de su esposo, cuando había pasado la mayor parte de la semana evitándolo, lo que la hizo espetar:

—Sin duda, no estarás planeando arruinar otra propiedad histórica, ¿verdad?

—No hago ese tipo de cosas, como bien lo sabes —replicó él, en tono glacial—. Hay unos terrenos al otro lado de Bangkok en los que estoy interesado.

Irracionalmente, Akane deseó que él sugiriera que lo acompañara. Pero Ranma dijo:

—No tiene caso en realidad que vayas conmigo. La mayor parte del día estaré en reuniones de negocios y supongo que terminarías por aburrirte.

Ranma se fue por la mañana muy temprano. Akane se vistió, desayunó y se preguntó qué haría luego. La villa estaba solitaria sin Ranma; el sonido de su voz, su alto cuerpo bronceado. Echaba de menos la electrizante energía de su presencia y la perturbaba sentir esa necesidad de él.

Se fue caminando al pueblo, deambuló por el mercado, curioseando entre los puestos de frutas, verduras y otras mercancías. Cansada de esto, almorzó en un restaurante al aire libre y después, dio un prolongado paseo, en las fragantes colinas que rodeaban la aldea.

Ranma había dicho que no regresaría para la cena. Akane comió una cena ligera junto a la piscina, antes de retirarse temprano a su habitación. Sola. Pero... ¿no dormía siempre sola? ¿Por qué, entonces, sentía de manera tan intensa la ausencia de Ranma, allí en el cuarto contiguo?

Por fin se quedó dormida, pero fue despertada por el ruido del agua de la ducha, que corría en el cuarto de baño. ¡Ranma había regresado!

Akane se incorporó de un salto, sobresaltada por el súbito latir apresurado de su corazón. Casi sin darse cuenta se puso de pie, atravesó las puertas dobles del balcón y allí se quedó parada, con su tenue camisón de seda pegado al cuerpo por una leve brisa.

También las puertas de la habitación de Ranma estaban abiertas y allí estaba él, cubierto sólo con los pantalones del pijama, los poderosos músculos de hombros y torso, enfatizados por el leve resplandor de la lámpara de cabecera.

Akane lo oyó sofocar un jadeo, y, sin darse cuenta de que la luz de la luna hacía virtualmente transparente su ya revelador camisón, ella sólo pudo balbucear:

—Regresaste.

—¿Pensaste que no regresaría? —Ranma alzó las cejas, pero su tono fue distante y una oleada de ira brotó dentro de la joven.

—¿Quién sabe? Parecías tan contento de irte... —acusó, y el ímpetu de sus sentimientos la hizo entrar en la habitación, donde antes nunca se había aventurado.

—¿Te asombra que lo estuviera?—dijo él, con irritación—. Y aunque me siento muy honrado por esta visita, debo recordarte que estás en mi habitación. ¿O no tienes miedo de que intente otra vez alguna indecente maniobra?

El hostil sarcasmo en el tono de Ranma hizo asomar lágrimas a los ojos de Akane, y lo miró con sus hermosas facciones contraídas por el dolor. Todo deseo de reñir con él la había abandonado.

—Ranma, lo siento —dijo con mansedumbre—. Hicimos un trato y yo no he cumplido mi parte.

—¡Oye! —la ira desapareció de los ojos de Ranma, mientras él atravesaba el cuarto, la rodeaba con los brazos y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo—. Escucha, mi amor... no llores. Soy yo quien debería sentirlo. Te prometí tiempo y sin embargo... ¡por todos los cielos, no soy más que un hombre! ¡Y tú eres tan deseable!

Akane alzó los azorados ojos, húmedos de llanto, hacia él.

—¿De... de veras? ¿Te parezco deseable?

—¡Tú deberías saberlo! ¿No tienes el rostro que ha vendido millones de ejemplares de _Vogue_ y el cuerpo que lo acompaña?

—No es lo mismo que ser deseable... para ti —susurró ella.

—Creo haberlo demostrado bastante. ¿Creíste que te quería hacer el amor, sólo porque estabas a la mano, porque eres mujer y además mi esposa? Te deseo a ti, Akane. Única y exclusivamente ati.

Muy en lo profundo de Akane, una elemental excitación fue ascendiendo en espiral. El sonido de la voz de su esposo, la luz de la luna plateando el cuarto; el contacto de las manos masculinas en sus hombros desnudos, despertaron una poderosa respuesta sensual. Pasó las manos por el torso masculino, explorando de manera tentativa la firmeza de sus músculos. ¡Qué deliciosa sensación!

Con un gruñido gutural, Ranma le deslizó por los hombros los tirantes del camisón, dejando caer la prenda al suelo, exponiendo su esbelto cuerpo a su mirada encendida. Con un sacudimiento de cabeza, ella echó atrás el cabello y luego permaneció inmóvil, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás, que el momento crucial había llegado.

El temor regresó, por un instante, cuando Ranma la tomó en brazos para depositarla sobre la cama, pero él lo acalló con la calidez y firmeza de su cuerpo, que la arrastró en su torbellino, acallando dudas y recelos.

 **Capítulo 8**

Ranma y Akane no salieron del cuarto, sino hasta casi la hora del almuerzo, al día siguiente.

No había un resquicio de ella que no hubiera sido explorado, ninguna sensación no descubierta... al menos eso pensó ella, hasta que descubrió que todavía había más por descubrir.

—Yo sabía que, bajo esa apariencia frígida, había una mujer llena de fuego —dijo Ranma.

Akane yacía acostada contra una pila de almohadas. Estaba desnuda y no le importaba. Por primera vez, su belleza había adquirido un significado y un propósito personales, aparte de ser un mero instrumento de trabajo.

—Jamás pensé que hacer el amor podía ser tan... tan maravilloso como ha sido contigo. Pero, Ranma, tú tienes casi treinta años. ¿No te has enamorado... ni una vez?

Ranma guardó silencio por un momento, luego respondió:

—Hubo una mujer, hace años, con la que me quise casar.

—¿Y?

—Nada. Ella tenía su propia carrera y yo apenas comenzaba a desarrollarme en el mundo de los negocios. Nos separamos como amigos.

—Ahora eres rico —señaló Akane.

—¿Y eso qué? Cuando me rechazan una vez, no vuelvo a insistir. Además, ahora estoy casado contigo, ¿recuerdas?

Akane se echó a reír y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, mas por primera vez, él vaciló.

—Algunas veces me pregunto si no tenías razón... si hubiera sido mejor esperar un poco más —dijo con aire reflexivo—. Quizá no estabas preparada para esto, en realidad.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó ella—. ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?

—Ciertamente, has demostrado que disfrutas hacer el amor —admitió él—. Pero la vida no es pura luna de miel y pronto regresaremos a la realidad. A menos que una mujer sea madura y sepa manejar la situación, tiende a volverse exigente y posesiva. Yo no soporto ese tipo de cosas y no fue parte del acuerdo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, a ese respecto —declaró Akane, un poco ofendida—. Yo también prefiero un poco de independencia.

—Recuerda que lo dijiste —advirtió él, y comenzó a besarla otra vez. Ella estaba todavía sacudida por las caricias, cuando él apuntó, con toda calma—: Es sólo sexo, Akane; no lo olvides.

A ella le parecía que eso era mucho. Algo irreversible le había sucedido, para bien o para mal, y después de un día o dos, de tan profunda absorción física de uno en el otro, que no parecían necesitar nada más, esto les permitió descubrirse mutuamente en otros aspectos.

Emergieron al soleado mundo exterior y lo redescubrieron con nuevos ojos, contemplando el paisaje y las flores, saboreando los deliciosos platillos con renovado deleite, compartiendo sus preferencias y discutiendo con buen humor sus diferencias.

Era posible, ahora, hablar sobre sus vidas antes de conocerse. Akane le contó sobre su infancia en el dojo, sus vagos recuerdos de su madre y luego la nefasta experiencia del nuevo matrimonio de su padre. Ranma habló de una infancia llena de estrecheces financieras, de su determinación de no volver a pasar nunca más tales apuros. Habló de su arduo ascenso a la cumbre y de una batalla que todavía no se sentía capaz de abandonar.

No quiso contarle más sobre la mujer a quien había amado alguna vez, pero, en muchas otras formas, Akane sintió que conocía al empecinado muchacho que había seguido el camino difícil y que estaba dispuesto a mantenerse en la cumbre.

—A la larga, todas las cosas buenas llegan a su fin, Akane —comentó Ranma, una mañana a la hora del desayuno.— No podemos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo. Ya me he tomado más tiempo libre del que debía. Hay negocios que debo atender personalmente.

—Será agradable regresar a casa —dijo Akane sonriente.

—Por supuesto —fue todo lo que Ranma respondió, con voz apacible pero enigmática.

La alarma debía haber sonado entonces, pero Akane, en peligro de enamorarse de ese hombre con quien estaba casada, no se hallaba en situación de escucharla.

Cuando regresaron, el verano había llegado a Nerima. El paisaje era una sincronía de colores, el cielo brillante, el aire fragante y los árboles cargados de frutos.

El corazón de Akane se inflamó de la alegría del regreso. En un impulso, la joven apretó la mano de su esposo.

—¿Feliz? —preguntó él.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Mucho! —exclamó Akane. Sería maravilloso regresar a este lugar, su mundo, y acompañada de Ranma, para compartirlo con él.

Akane percibió la sutil diferencia, cuando entró en la casona. Seguía siendo el dojo Tendo en lo esencial, pero los suelos de madera habían sido limpiados y pulidos, el techo estaba reparado, y cuando terminara el verano, un sistema de calefacción central mantendría la casa habitable.

—No está mal, ¿eh? —sonrió Ranma, al ver la expresión azorada y feliz de su esposa—. Todo esto me costó una pequeña fortuna.

—Ranma, es... ¡es indescriptible! —exclamó Akane, abrazando a su esposo. —¡Ah, mira quién viene! ¡D-chan! ¡Aquí, muchacho!

Akane soltó a su esposo para arrodillarse y acariciar al perro, que movía la cola con incontenible alborozo. Riendo, cercana a las lágrimas, Akane alzó la cabeza y desde ese ángulo vio, a través de la puerta entreabierta del salón principal, algo que jamás creyó volver a ver.

Sin poderlo creer, se puso de pie, sintiendo que el corazón se le paralizaba en el pecho.

—¡El shamisen de mamá! —exclamó con voz sofocada.

Y también estaba allí la mesita que ella tanto amaba, la vitrina... Corrió de un cuarto a otro, lanzando exclamaciones de alborozo y asombro, al encontrar todas las piezas y antigüedades que Hinako había vendido, todas en sus lugares originales, como si nunca hubiesen sido movidas.

Ranma la siguió lentamente.

—Compraste todo—dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Oh, Ranma, gracias! ¡Qué hermosa sorpresa!

—Las compré cuando Hinako las puso en subasta —repuso él.

Akane lo miró con fijeza.

—Pero... Hinako no me dijo nada.

—Hinako no supo que yo compré. Lo hice de manera anónima.

Akane frunció el entrecejo.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —quiso saber.

—Quizá porque no me lo preguntaste —señaló él—. ¡Por amor de Dios, Akane, basta de interrogatorio! Simplemente, me pareció que los muebles pertenecían a esta casa, eso es todo. ¿No te alegras de ver todo?

Pero Akane estaba recordando el día en que todo era metido en la camioneta de los subastadores y la profunda depresión que luego sintiera. Fue cuando sintió que estaba sola en el mundo, fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión de casarse con Ranma. Y, sin embargo, él podía haberle ahorrado ese sufrimiento. Ya había hecho la compra de los muebles y antigüedades y, no obstante, había ocultado el hecho.

Y ahora estaba allí, sonriente y complacido, como si ella debiera estar abrumada de agradecimiento, en lugar de indignarse por la forma en que había sido manipulada.

Esa noche, no tuvo la fuerza para rechazarlo cuando él la tomó en sus brazos, pero siempre estaría allí la certeza de que esa decisión a la que ella había creído llegar por su propio acuerdo, había sido inducida de manera maquiavélica.

Por la mañana, Akane notó que la bolsa de vuelo de su esposo estaba ya preparada.

—No me dijiste que te irías tan pronto —dijo ella—. Por supuesto, entiendo que no te lo pregunté. ¿No piensas decirme nada, a menos que te lo pregunte por escrito?

—Malasia. Estaré fuera unos cuatro o cinco días —Ranma parecía un poco malhumorado, pero no podía reaccionar de otra manera al tono acre de su esposa—. Dejé una lista de personas a las que quiero que invites cuando regrese. Son importantes, Akane, así que hay que tratarlos a cuerpo de rey.

Sí, señor, pensó ella con ironía; mientras la mente de él ya estaba resolviendo algún aspecto de los negocios que lo llevaban a Malasia. ¿Se había disipado tan pronto la novedad de su cuerpo? se preguntó ella. ¿Era eso lo que había querido decir, al mencionar que era sólo sexo? ¿Quería dar a entender que su interés no perduraría más allá de la luna de miel?

Pero ella había hecho un pacto y estaba obligada a cumplir su parte. Akane fue al teléfono y habló con encantadora cortesía con las esposas y las secretarias de los hombres a quienes él les había pedido que invitara, preparó habitaciones y vio que contaran con todas las comodidades.

Mientras tanto, daba largos paseos con D-chan, visitaba a sus conocidos y se solazaba con la siempre presente belleza de su casa y el paisaje que la rodeaba. Esto, al menos, estaba siempre allí y nunca la abandonaría.

Quizá cuando Ranma regresara a casa, las cosas mejorarían, se dijo. Ya se habría repuesto de saber que sólo era para él un objeto decorativo y una amable organizadora de eventos sociales. Después de todo, él no la había engañado, esas habían sido sus razones para casarse con ella. Debía volver a la actitud serena, profesional, con la que habían iniciado ese contrato matrimonial.

Los invitados debían llegar el viernes por la noche. Eran un importante banquero y su esposa, un influyente agente en bienes raíces y su mujer, y el amigo de Ranma, Ryoga Hibiki.

Se suponía que Ranma regresaría a casa por la tarde, pero poco después del almuerzo, Ranma llamó para decirle que su vuelo se había retrasado y que no tenía idea de cuándo llegaría.

—Tendrás que mantenerlos entretenidos —dijo con tono distante—. Con suerte, lograré llegar esta noche. Todo sería más sencillo si no viviéramos tan lejos de Tokyo.

—Bien, esa fue tu decisión —replicó Akane, con enfado.

Colgó el receptor con furia, arrepentida ya del arrebato. Logró tranquilizarse con un largo baño de tina y después, cuando se vestía en su cuarto, el ama de llaves llamó a la puerta.

—El amigo del señor Ranma llamó mientras usted estaba en el baño —Akane notó con ironía que ya no era el "señor Saotome", sino "el señor Ranma"—. Me pidió avisarle que vendría acompañado de una dama. Parecía ansioso por hablar con usted, pero le dije que no podía sacarla de la tina.

—Gracias—repuso Akane—. No creo que haya ningún problema.

Los invitados llegaron. No obstante, la esposa del banquero, una mujer bastante desagradable, se quejó durante toda la cena. Su esposo parecía molesto por la ausencia de Ranma, a pesar de las razonables explicaciones de Akane. Después de todo, cualquiera que viajara con frecuencia por avión, debía entender sobre retrasos de vuelo. Akane tuvo que dedicar bastante tiempo y esfuerzo para calmarlos, a la vez que entretenía al agente de bienes raíces, que también parecía de mal humor, y a la esposa de éste, procurando que todos estuvieran a gusto. Ryoga se retrasó, además, cuando podía haber contado con él, para lidiar con esos difíciles invitados.

Por fin lo oyó llegar y, disculpándose, se apresuró a recibirlo a él y a la inesperada invitada.

—¡Akane! —Ryoga la besó en las dos mejillas con sincero afecto—. Te ves preciosa. ¡No hace falta preguntar qué tal estuvo la luna de miel! —se volvió hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba, la cual observaba a Akane con franco interés—. Te presento a Shampoo. Llegó de repente a Tokyo y se moría de ganas de conocerte.

Era una mujer hermosa, con un rostro expresivo, una verdadera amazona, que irradiaba vitalidad.

—¡ Así que eres la esposa de Ranma! ¡Felicitaciones, querida! ¡Nunca creí que una mujer lo atraparía! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Akane sintió una leve incomodidad ante la franqueza de la mujer, aunque le parecía simpática y bien intencionada.

—¿Conoces a Ranma? —preguntó Akane con voz débil y Shampoo emitió una risita.

—Desde hace años ¡No somos de la misma familia, pero en Kyoto todos nos conocemos! Obligué a Ryoga a que me trajera... el pobre no tuvo otra opción. Espero que no te moleste.

—Cualquier amistad de Ranma es bienvenida aquí —dijo Akane de inmediato y, en realidad, agradeció la presencia de esa alegre valkiria—. Todavía no ha llegado Ranma —explicó—. Su vuelo se retrasó, pero llegará más tarde y estoy segura de que se alegrará de verte.

Después de eso, la velada se hizo más agradable. Ryoga fue de gran ayuda, ya que los hombres pudieron hablar de negocios. Incluso la esposa del banquero parecía un poco menos inconforme bajo la influencia de las bebidas que Ryoga le había servido.

Shampoo dio un codazo a Akane bajo la mesa.

—Yo procuraría no dar mucho sake a la amargada esa.

Akane luchó por controlar la risa. Shampoo era franca, graciosa y encantadora. Lo único que hacía falta ahora, era que Ranma llegara de buen humor.

Estaban en la sala, tomando café, cuando Ranma llegó por fin. La casa pareció cobrar vida con la presencia de Ranma, lo mismo que Akane.

—Me alegra que hayan podido venir, amigos —dijo, sonriendo hacia todo el salón—. Lamento llegar tarde, pero ya saben cómo es esto.

Y luego:

—¿Shampoo? —Akane notó sorpresa en su voz y algo más, algo extraño que despertó su alarma.

Shampoo se puso de pie y caminó hacia Ranma, con toda naturalidad. Enlazó los brazos detrás del cuello del recién llegado y lo besó primero en una mejilla, luego en la otra.

—Ranma-kun —dijo con su vibrante voz—. Fuiste un pícaro al casarte sin avisarme, pero ya ves, vine a conocer a tu esposa y me pareció muy bella y agradable.

Soltó a Ranma de su estrecho abrazo, pero mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Akane no pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de su esposo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ryoga, al otro lado del cuarto; él parecía intranquilo, como queriendo indicarle algo a señas. ¿Una disculpa? ¿Una explicación?

Y entonces, Akane comprendió. Shampoo no era sólo una vieja amiga de Ranma. Todos los de su círculo familiar habían asistido a la boda, y ella no había estado allí. ¿Por qué? Ranma no la había invitado y Akane intuía la razón. Habían sido más que simples amigos. ¡Shampoo debía ser la mujer con la que Ranma se había querido casar alguna vez! Nos separamos como amigos, fueron las palabras de Ranma. Akane no lo creía. Quizá Shampoo hubiera rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio, pero Akane tenía la impresión de que eran todavía amantes. La tenía a ella, Akane, para cuidar del dojo Tendo y para ayudarlo a formar parte de la alta sociedad de Nerima, en tanto que mantenía su relación amorosa con Shampoo.

Con razón Shampoo se había mostrado tan amistosa. Se daba cuenta de que el matrimonio era en realidad una farsa, un engaño que en nada afectaba la relación que mantenía con Ranma.

La conversación fluía alrededor de Akane, la gente reía y tomaba el café, mientras ella permanecía sentada, sola con los pensamientos que bullían en su cabeza. Se puso de pie y se disculpó como si tuviera que ir a la cocina.

Pudo sentir los ojos de Ranma siguiéndola... no había hablado con ella desde su llegada... pero fue Ryoga quien la siguió a la cocina.

—¿Akane?

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, sin querer escuchar, en realidad, lo que sabía que él le diría. La expresión de Ryoga era de consternación, su voz suave, gentil.

—No me pareció una buena idea traer conmigo a Shampoo, mas no sabes lo obstinada que es —dijo—. Quise hablar contigo antes, pero no podías contestar, cuando llamé.

Akane se encogió de hombros.

—No importa; entiendo —murmuró.

—No creo que entiendas. Todos fuimos amigos en la infancia: Ranma, yo, Shampoo y otra amiga, Ukyo. Cuando murió Mousse, el esposo de Shampoo, Ranma la consoló. Estoy seguro de que todo terminó, mucho antes que Ranma se casara contigo.

De modo que Shampoo no sólo había rechazado a Ranma, sino que se casó con otro.

—Shampoo se sentiría contenta de ser tu amiga—continuó Ryoga—. Aunque no la verías muy seguido, claro. Dirige su propio negocio y tiene una vida muy ocupada.

—Me parece una mujer agradable —dijo Akane—. La verdad es que me simpatiza mucho —lo cual era cierto, desconcertante y en nada mejoraba la situación—. Debo irme, Ryoga.

—Me parece que no todo marcha bien entre Ranma y tú. Espero estar equivocado, claro.

—Todo está bien —le aseguró Akane, de manera automática.

Ojalá fuera así, se dijo Akane. Nada de celos; no era parte del trato.

¡Y ahora estaba casada con un hombre que tenía un amante permanente! Esa noche, dentro de algunas horas, él esperaría que compartiera su cama. Akane trató de controlar su errática respiración. ¿Podría volver a dormir en los brazos de su esposo?

O, lo que era aún más difícil de responder, ¿podría aprender a vivir sin él?

 **Capítulo 9**

Fue ya pasada la medianoche, cuando Akane subió por la escalera.

Era el momento que había temido. ¿Debería fingir que todo estaba bien, que aceptaba la idea de que Shampoo era sólo una vieja amiga? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando Ranma la tocara... la besara?

Pero cuando abrió con suavidad la puerta, vio que Ranma ya estaba profundamente dormido. Bien, había tenido una semana pesada. No era de extrañar que estuviera exhausto. Akane permaneció parada, inmóvil durante un rato, mirando su cara relajada por el sueño y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan vacía y abandonada. La joven apagó la lámpara y se metió en la cama.

Cuando despertó se encontró sola en la cama. Se levantó, descorrió las cortinas y entonces los vio: Ranma y Shampoo. Caminaban entre los jardines, charlando. Shampoo se echó a reír y dio un leve empujón afectuoso a Ranma, quien en represalia le agitó los cabellos azul violeta. Akane soltó la cortina y retrocedió.

Entonces, ¿Ranma amaba a Shampoo? ¿A una mujer que lo había rechazado una vez, que se había casado con otro y que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su vida plena, para entregarse al hombre a quien amaba? Soy la segunda en preferencia, se dijo Akane. Alguien para llenar el vacío.

Cuando Akane bajó, ellos estaban en el comedor. Hablaban y reían con gran regocijo.

—Buenos días —saludó Akane, con toda la serenidad que le fue posible.

—Hola —saludó Ranma con ánimo alegre—. Parecías muy cansada, de modo que preferí dejarte dormida. De cualquier manera, quería charlar un poco con Shampoo.

—Fuimos a dar un largo paseo—dijo Shampoo, radiante de entusiasmo y de ninguna manera desconcertada por la presencia de Akane—. ¡Es precioso ese lugar! Tengo entendido que tú creciste en esta casa, Akane.

—Sí —dijo la aludida, con voz débil. Esta mujer era franca y amistosa, pero... ¿era posible que compartieran al mismo hombre y permanecieran como amigas?—. Mi familia ha vivido en esta casa, desde hace cuatro siglos.

—Como tu familia y su castillo, ¿eh, Ranma-kun? —comentó Shampoo, sonriendo—. Con razón te sientes tan a gusto en este ambiente.

Akane quedó boquiabierta y, aunque nada dijo, su desconcierto resultaba evidente.

—¿No te había dicho nada? ¡Oh, Ranma-kun, mal hecho! —Shampoo le dio un golpecito en el brazo—.Sus antepasados fueron samurais durante la época feudal y tuvieron títulos de nobleza. Por supuesto, todo eso desapareció... tú sabes, la guerra y todo eso.

Ranma sonrió desenfadadamente y alzó los anchos hombros.

—Nunca vi nada de eso, de modo que, para mí, carece de importancia

Importante o no, debía decírmelo, pensó Akane. Recordaba esas tardes en Tailandia cuando habían charlado sobre ellos... o, al menos, ella había hablado sobre sí misma. Él sólo le había confiado algunos aspectos poco relevantes. No hubo verdaderas confidencias, ningún intercambio profundo, genuino. "Es sólo sexo, Akane". Y a eso se había reducido todo, en última instancia, pensó ella con amargura.

Desde entonces, sintió que el día, su matrimonio y toda la situación se le escapaban de las manos. Como autómata ordenó las comidas, sirvió bebidas, hizo conversación, tuvo a todos contentos con sus habilidades sociales que, por fortuna, no la abandonaron.

Con Ranma fue cortés y afable, quizá demasiado. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que veía a su esposo, parecía interceptarlo sonriendo con desenfado y naturalidad a Shampoo y, en la mente de Akane, la escena se extendía hasta imaginarlo besándola, abrazándola, haciéndole el amor...

El veneno fue trabajando poco a poco, pero de manera constante, durante todo el día y, ya avanzada la tarde, cuando los invitados descansaban en sus habitaciones, ella se deslizó discretamente a su cuarto. Sin ponerlo en palabras precisas, había llegado a una decisión.

No podía seguir compartiendo el lecho con Ranma. Si él la tocaba, ella no tendría la fuerza para resistirse. Y no era lo bastante liberal para acostarse con un hombre que venía de la cama de otra mujer.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba Ranma... bien podía estar en los brazos de Shampoo, en ese momento... pero en su ausencia trabajó con rapidez, transfiriendo su ropa y posesiones del cuarto nupcial, al que ella ocupaba antes de su matrimonio.

Estaba quitando el último frasco de cosméticos del tocador, cuando la puerta se abrió con suavidad. Sin volverse, sintió la vista de su esposo sobre ella y un estremecimiento la recorrió.

—¿Akane? ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Ella se obligó a volverse y enfrentarlo con calma.

—Voy a mudarme a mi antiguo cuarto —respondió—. Lo he pensado bien y he llegado a la conclusión de que tenías razón, cuando dijiste que yo no estaba preparada para... para esta relación tan íntima.

—Mmm —Ranma no se movió, ni dejó de mirarla con la misma expresión serena—¿Crees que es posible volver a una relación platónica? Hemos hecho el amor varias veces, y lo hemos disfrutado mucho. O al menos esa fue mi impresión.

—Entonces, una vez que un hombre y una mujer han tenido relaciones íntimas, ¿es forzoso que sigan teniéndolas?

Una sonrisa helada tocó los labios de Ranma.

—Suele ser el caso entre las parejas casadas.

Y no nada más entre las casadas, pensó Akane.

—Entre las parejas casadas, no es habitual ocultarse cosas —replicó.— Nunca me contaste que tu familia tenía un castillo, o que poseía un título de nobleza —le acusó.

Ranma se alzó de hombros.

—¿Qué importa todo eso? Todo pertenece al pasado. Nunca le di importancia a los títulos de mi familia. Lo que he logrado, ha sido por mi propio esfuerzo. Si eso no es suficiente para ti, lo siento mucho.

Abrió la puerta de par en par, como invitándola a irse.

—No te detengo —dijo con voz helada—. Y no hay necesidad de que cierres tu puerta con llave. No tengo la costumbre de obligar a las mujeres a recibir mis caricias.

Akane estaba temblando cuando llegó a su cuarto. Se preguntó si, en el fondo de su corazón, no había deseado que él prohibiera, protestara, la tomara en sus brazos.

Y ahora ella tenía que representar el papel para el que había sido contratada. Tendría que mostrarse encantadora con esos extraños, sonreír y hacerlos sentir en casa, y después tenía que regresar a ese cuarto para yacer sola en la angosta cama, sin las caricias de su esposo y el sonido de su risa en la oscuridad.

Además, al irse de la habitación conyugal, había facilitado las cosas para Ranma y Shampoo, pensó con amarga ironía.

Parecía que la tortura de ese fin de semana nunca terminaría; pero concluyó, por fin. El banquero y el agente de bienes raíces, con sus respectivas esposas, se fueron el domingo por la noche, después de la cena. Akane mantuvo tanto tiempo la falsa sonrisa que, cuando los invitados se fueron, sentía que la cara se le había puesto tiesa, como si fuera de madera.

—Tú podrías terminar ese negocio en Malasia, Ryoga —dijo Ranma a su amigo, cuando tomaban una última taza de café en la sala. Luego se volvió con formalidad hacia Akane—. Mañana debo salir otra vez por algunos días.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Adónde irás esta vez?

—Andaré de un lado a otro, de modo que no puedo decirte con exactitud —respondió él—. Te llamaré para avisarte cuándo voy a regresar. Shampoo... —la calidez volvió a su voz cuando habló con ésta —puedo llevarte al aeropuerto, si te sirve de algo, pero saldré muy temprano.

—Está bien —dijo Shampoo, con su amplia sonrisa—. Me iré a acostar ya, para poder levantarme temprano.

Akane estuvo tentada a decirles que no había necesidad de esa ridícula simulación. Sabía bien que pasarían la noche en la misma cama. Y bien, ¿por qué no? Había poco que pudiera hacer Akane al respecto. Estaba casada con él; Ranma había cumplido su parte del trato y ella tenía el dojo. Él no le había prometido más, ciertamente no fidelidad, así que, ¿cómo podía exigirla ahora?

Después que todos se fueron, todo seguía igual. La vieja casa parecía apacible, los cerezos estaban en flor, una niebla azul suavizaba el contorno de las distantes montañas. Todo estaba ahí, todo lo que ella había querido siempre. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste? ¿Por qué ya no bastaba todo eso?

Durante tres días, Akane deambuló por la casa como alma en pena. No sabía nada de Ranma, y saltaba cada vez que sonaba el teléfono. Y finalmente la acometió una especie de rebeldía.

Soy una mujer joven y hermosa, se dijo, mirándose al espejo. ¿Por qué debo permanecer sentada aquí, en espera de un hombre que está pasándola bien con otra mujer? Prometí estar aquí para organizar sus fiestas y atender a sus amistades y socios comerciales, pero no estarme sentada mientras él se divierte por otra parte.

Preparó una maleta pequeña y tomó el tren para Tokyo. Nunca se le ocurrió buscar refugio en la nueva casa de su padre, en Osaka. Habían hablado brevemente por teléfono una o dos veces, pero no quería que la mal intencionada mente de su madrastra se solazara en el hecho de que había ya dificultades en su matrimonio.

Yuka, su antigua compañera de apartamento, se mostró complacida de verla, pero indecisa respecto a alojarla.

—Está Mariko, ¿sabes?, la chica que ocupó tu lugar —explicó—. Además, ¿qué necesidad tienes de alojarte en un apartamento? ¡Yo habría pensado que la esposa de Ranma Saotome habría reservado una habitación en el Ritz Tokyo!

—Sería sólo por un par de noches —insistió Akane con voz débil—. No me molestaría dormir en el sofá. No quiero ir a un hotel, donde no conocería a nadie.

Yuka cedió de inmediato.

—Lo siento, Akane; no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista —dijo—. Por supuesto que eres bienvenida. Varios amigos iremos a bailar esta noche a un club nocturno. ¿Nos acompañas?

—Me gustaría, pero... no quiero estorbar. No tengo pareja...

—No se trata de eso—le aseguró Yuka—. Irán Akari y Asuza, ¿las recuerdas? Y Hiroshi, el primo de Sayuri. También irá Mikado, un amigo de Hiroshi. Vamos, no viniste a Tokyo a quedarte sentada viendo televisión. Estoy segura de que a tu esposo no le molestará, si estás con amigos.

—No le molestará en absoluto —murmuró Akane, con amargura. En realidad, a Ranma le importaría un comino dónde estaba ella, lo que hacía, o con quién estuviera, siempre que estuviese en el dojo Tendo, cuando él la necesitara.

Le parecía que habían pasado siglos, desde que era soltera y libre, aunque en realidad de ello hacía apenas unos meses, y para compensar la incomodidad se encontró bebiendo más de lo habitual, riendo y charlando más alto y bailando más frenéticamente.

—¡Eres una gran chica, Akane! —le grito Mikado, el amigo de Hiroshi, por encima de la música—. ¡Si yo fuera tu esposo, no te perdería de vista un momento!

Mikado era divertido y apuesto, un excelente bailarín, y su obvia admiración hacía maravillas por el lastimado ego de la joven. Cuando la música se hizo más lenta y cadenciosa, y las luces se amortiguaron, Mikado la ciñó más estrechamente, pegando su mejilla contra su pelo.

—Akane —le murmuró Mikado al oído—. Aquí hay demasiada gente... preferiría estar a solas contigo. Vamos a mi apartamento.

¿Por qué no?, se preguntó Akane. No era más de lo que Ranma estaba haciendo. Si él podía tener una amante, ¿ella por qué no? ¡Se lo tenía merecido!

Mikado deslizó el brazo hasta la cintura de la joven, para ceñirle el cuerpo contra el suyo, y comenzó a besarle el cuello en la semioscuridad. De repente, Akane fue presa de un profundo disgusto. No podía seguir ese juego absurdo.

—No, por favor... suéltame —balbuceó, pugnando por desasirse.

Cuando logró apartarse de él, Akane se abrió camino hasta llegar a la relativa calma del tocador de damas.

No podía irse con Mikado ni con cualquier otro, ni siquiera por el deseo vengativo de pagar a Ranma con la misma moneda. Sólo quería ser tocada por Ranma, yacer en sus brazos, escuchar su voz, ver su rostro al despertar por la mañana. Hablar con él, discutir con él, amarlo...

Amarlo. Eso era, aquí era donde se había equivocado. Se había casado con él a sangre fría, o eso creía, y sin querer, sin darse cuenta, había terminado por enamorarse de él. Qué tontería tan grande, qué error tan garrafal, porque ahora no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer.

Regresó al dojo Tendo porque era su hogar, porque no tenía otra parte donde ir. Y porque, después de todo, tenía un deseo incontrolable de volver a ver a su esposo.

Aunque no sabía en absoluto cómo se comportaría cuando él apareciera. Difícilmente podría llegar a confesarle que había roto los términos de su acuerdo y se había enamorado de él. Nada de celos, ningún vínculo sentimental. No sólo él no la amaba, sino que había otra mujer en su vida.

La única forma en que podía conservarlo era aceptar la situación tal como era. Tendría que afrontar un futuro en el que sería su esposa, sin ser su mujer. ¿Podría soportar eso? La alternativa era dejarlo y eso quedaba fuera de toda consideración.

Comenzó a cepillarse el sedoso cabello azul ante el espejo, con expresión melancólica.

Se sobresaltó al oír un auto entrar. El corazón se le aceleró y le costó trabajo respirar. Era Ranma; conocía el ruido del convertible, pero, por lo regular, él no conducía con tanta brusquedad.

Petrificada, Akane se incorporó, con el cepillo del pelo en la mano. Escuchó el ruido del maletín de viaje, al ser soltado en el suelo, los rápidos pasos que se aproximaban a la escalera. Algo lo había puesto de mal humor, no cabía duda.

Como estaban las cosas, él se iría a la habitación conyugal y se verían hasta el día siguiente. Quizá para entonces, ella ya habría recobrado el ánimo y Ranma, su buen humor. Lo mejor que podía esperar era que, a la hora del desayuno, se trataran como dos seres humanos civilizados.

—¡Akane! ¿Dónde diantres estás?

Akane quedó como estatua de hielo. En la voz de Ranma había una glacial ferocidad y, sin darle tiempo a responder, abrió con violencia la puerta del cuarto. Ella vio por el espejo su rostro, oscurecido por la furia, el ceño adusto, los labios apretados y los músculos tensos.

Con el corazón acelerado, dividida entre una alegría traicionera de verlo y el temor ante esa ira, que nunca le había conocido, Akane se dio la vuelta, sin poder contener el temblor que sacudió su cuerpo.

—¡Por Dios, Ranma! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Parece como si fueras a cometer un asesinato!

No fueron las palabras más apropiadas para la situación. Lo vio flexionar las manos y supo, sin tener que preguntarlo, que la furia de su esposo estaba dirigida hacia ella. El temor atenazó su pecho y le robó el aliento.

—Es posible que así sea —dijo él, con una voz enronquecida por una emoción violenta—. ¡Si no tienes cuidado, bien podría asesinarte! ¡No tientes a tu suerte!

Cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta detenerse ante ella, con las manos todavía apretadas.

—¡Me gustaría saber qué demonios hacías dejándote manosear por ese tipo!

Metió una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y extrajo una fotografía, que soltó con brusquedad sobre el tocador. Y allí estaba ella, abrazando a Mikado, quien la estrechaba por la cintura, mientras le besaba el cuello.

—¡Si eso es lo que haces en público, no sé lo que habrás hecho en privado! —dijo Ranma con aspereza—. ¿La pasaste bien?

 **Capítulo 10**

Estaba lo bastante furioso para matarla. Pero ahora, el desdén y la ira de su esposo causaron en ella una reacción diferente. Akane se puso de pie para afrontarlo, y su ira igualó a la de él, cuando dijo:

—No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada. Estoy aquí cuando me necesitas, cumpliendo la tarea para la que me contrataste. Lo que haga con mi tiempo libre, es asunto mío y de nadie más. Nada de vínculos sentimentales, nada de ataduras... ¿recuerdas?

Podía haber dicho que nada era verdad, que no había hecho con Mikado otra cosa que bailar y que había decidido ir a Tokyo motivada por el dolor que le causó descubrir su infidelidad. Pero, ¿por qué debía pedir perdón y comprensión? Que él creyera que tenía un amante, si eso quería. ¡Ciertamente, no le permitiría darse cuenta de que lo amaba!

Ranma apuntó la foto con dedo acusador.

—Sí es mi asunto cuando el resultado es este. Tengo derecho a exigir decoro y discreción de mi esposa, especialmente en público. Tu cara es muy conocida, Akane, igual que mi apellido. Esa foto me fue enviada con la amenaza de publicarla en un periódico sensacionalista. Tuve que pagar una suma considerable para evitarlo. No me gusta que me chantajeen y esta conducta no era la que esperaba de ti.

—¡Qué pena! —espetó con sarcasmo—. ¡De modo que cuando abriste el paquete, la mercancía no era lo que esperabas! ¿No quieres llevarme a la tienda para que te devuelvan tu dinero?

Vio cómo se entrecerraban los ojos de su esposo, cómo se ensombrecía su rostro y el miedo volvió a contraer el pecho de la joven. Alguna vez había pensado que, si tenía a Ranma Saotome de su lado, no tendría nada que temer. Pero ¿qué sucedería a quienes lo tuvieran en su contra?

Ranma la miró con desprecio, y luego salió del cuarto, azotando la puerta con violencia.

Por largo tiempo Akane no se movió, pero por fin se acurrucó debajo de las mantas. Durante toda la noche, se removió con inquietud; volvió a vivir la violenta confrontación con Ranma, la terrible angustia de amarlo y la amargura de saber que, bajo el disgusto de él, sólo había indiferencia, desdén. Pero, ¿no lo había sabido desde el principio? Era ella la que había faltado a las estipulaciones. Y al menos había salvado su orgullo, él no sospechaba siquiera que ella lo amaba.

Un amanecer gris comenzaba a iluminar el cielo, cuando ella renunció a sus intentos de dormir. Estaba segura de una cosa. No podía vivir con un hombre al que amaba y quien nunca la amaría. Un hombre que, no obstante, insistía en una pauta de moralidad doble: una conducta intachable por parte de una mujer a la que no quería y libertad absoluta para él.

Akane tomaba café y jugueteaba con un panecillo cuando Ranma entró en el comedor. Limpio, recién afeitado, vestido en forma inmaculada, se parecía poco al enfurecido salvaje de la noche anterior. Sólo los ojos glaciales y duros eran los mismos, confirmando a la joven que su actitud hacia ella no se había suavizado.

Ranma no se sentó, sólo bajó la mirada hacia ella y Akane se la devolvió. Hubo un silencio largo entre ambos.

—No sé lo que tú pienses —dijo él, por fin—. Pero creo que debemos separarnos. La gente murmurará, mas, en los negocios, la clave es saber cuándo cortar una sociedad que no funciona.

Akane asintió con desánimo.

—Sí. No puedo vivir contigo, Ranma. No fui lo que esperabas, y quizás fue una idea absurda desde el principio. Estaré de acuerdo con cualquier arreglo que quieras.

—Dejemos que mis abogados desquiten el sueldo y se encarguen de todo —dijo Ranma, en tono inexpresivo—. Por lo que respecta al dojo Tendo, es tuyo. No volveré aquí nunca, pero haré que te traspasen los derechos de propiedad —al mirar la expresión estupefacta de ella, esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. Era lo que querías, a fin de cuentas ¿no?

Akane regresó de modelar trajes de baño en Bali; la depresión que sentía se debía a mucho más que la fatiga del viaje y el cambio de clima. No se había sentido bien últimamente, la había abandonado su habitual buen apetito, había sentido náuseas por cosas cotidianas y por la noche despertaba con avidez por cosas absurdas y extravagantes. Su reloj corporal funcionaba de la manera más alocada y lo que fuera una terrible sospecha al poco tiempo de irse de Japón, se convertía en inevitable realidad: estaba embarazada.

Mientras esperaba para pasar con el médico, Akane se preguntaba qué haría si el resultado de la prueba era positivo. Había regresado al modelaje un día después que Ranma la dejó, y el embarazo iba a hacer difícil, si no imposible, el oficio. Tenía un apartamento pequeño pero cómodo y agradable, y suficiente dinero para sus necesidades, pero un bebé planteaba otras dificultades, otros problemas... ropa, escuela, un hogar apropiado con una madre cerca todo el tiempo.

Lo irónico era que, aunque ya estaba en proceso el divorcio, en la cuenta de Akane se depositaba cada mes una cuantiosa suma que permanecía sin ser tocada por ella. Y el dojo Tendo, de donde había salido al día siguiente que Ranma, permanecía vacío, salvo por la servidumbre.

Nunca volveré a vivir allí, había pensado Akane con tristeza. Había amado esa casa toda su vida, todavía la amaba, pero ahora, sin Ranma, se había convertido en un caparazón vacío, que no podía habitar sin ver el rostro de su esposo en cada cuarto, sin escuchar su voz en cada corredor.

Cinco minutos en el consultorio del médico dieron un vuelco a todas las nociones que tenía en la cabeza, y salió con una sonrisa en su rostro cansado pero bello. En efecto, iba a ser madre, y ahora que era un hecho, no una mera sospecha, nada había más importante que esa vida que latía ya en sus entrañas.

Mientras caminaba por las calles grises, azotada por un viento helado, Akane veía poco de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Voy a tener un bebé, se decía una y otra vez, y el temor, ahora, era reemplazado por un dulce, secreto deleite. Los problemas surgirían, lo sabía, pero en ese momento no le importaban. Llevaba en su seno al bebé de Ranma, el hijo que habían procreado juntos... no todo había sido en vano, después de todo.

Y ahora, tienes que dejar de portarte como una tonta y comenzar a pensar en tu hijo, se amonestó. Cuando el bebé naciera, ya sería definitivo el divorcio, pero ella y Ranma eran demasiado conocidos para que el nacimiento permaneciera en secreto.

No quería su dinero, ni un céntimo para ella, pero su hijo tenía derecho a una crianza adecuada, y sería un error negarle tal derecho por un orgullo mal entendido. Un súbito dolor la traspasó; dado lo que creía de ella, Ranma podría negarse a creer que el bebé era de él. Akane enderezó los hombros. Si no lo creía, no importaba. Su hijo tendría, al menos, lo que ella había tenido: una infancia feliz en el dojo Tendo. Si Ranma le retiraba el dinero que ahora le entregaba, aduciendo que no era el padre de la criatura, no podría quitarle la casa que ya le había cedido. Ella podría vivir allí con su hijo, no con riqueza, pero ya se las arreglarían de alguna manera.

Akane siguió caminando, todavía ajena a lo que la rodeaba, y al dar la vuelta en una esquina fue a toparse, contra una mujer que caminaba en dirección opuesta.

—Oh, lo siento —se excusó, tratando de hacerse a un lado, pero la mujer la tomó del brazo y la profunda y vibrante voz la volvió a la realidad con sobresalto.

—¡Akane! ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa!

Shampoo sonreía con la misma sonrisa franca y amistosa que Akane recordaba, desde aquella fatídica visita al dojo Tendo. ¡Qué día, para irse a topar con la amante de su esposo!, se dijo Akane.

—Shampoo —dijo con voz tensa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, como siempre —repuso Shampoo, en tono alegre—. Pero, tú ¿cómo estás? Te veo preciosa, aunque un poco demacrada.

—Estoy bien. Disculpa, pero tengo mucha prisa —dijo ésta, ansiosa por no prolongar ese encuentro perturbador. Pero Shampoo se mostró inflexible.

—Nada de eso, no te me escaparás. ¡Me alegra tanto que nos encontráramos! —exclamó—. Vamos a tomar un café.

Llevó a Akane, casi a rastras, a una cafetería y pidió dos cafés y pastelillos, sin consultarla. Akane, de hecho, se alegró de poderse sentar, pues una oleada de fatiga la asaltó, pero arrugó la nariz ante el olor del café. Había llegado a un punto en el que no podía dar un sorbo a la bebida sin sentir náuseas.

—Ranma me contó que se habían separado —dijo Shampoo, sin preámbulos—. No quiso decirme la razón y eso me extrañó, porque desde que éramos niños nos confiábamos todo. Pero cada vez que se menciona tu nombre, él queda mudo.

Akane miró a su interlocutora con azoro. ¡No era posible! Parecía realmente preocupada y, sin embargo, el fracaso del matrimonio de Ranma no podía ser para ella sino una buena noticia.

—Yo hubiera creído que estabas enterada de todo —murmuró Akane.

—Pues no lo estoy. Y estoy muy preocupada por él, de veras que se ve muy afectado...—Shampoo se interrumpió y frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Por qué me miras así, Akane?

—Ya basta, Shampoo, no necesitas fingir—declaró Akane secamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Shampoo parecía sinceramente desconcertada.

—Estoy enterada de todo lo que hay entre ustedes. Ranma me dijo que alguna vez quiso casarse contigo y que tú rechazaste su proposición.

—¿Ranma te dijo eso? ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Shampoo con voz extraña.

—Pues... no precisamente, pero me dijo que una vez hubo una mujer... bueno, cuando apareciste, saqué conclusiones...

Shampoo posó su mano sobre el brazo de Akane.

—Akane, no fue conmigo con quien Ranma quiso casarse. Fue con mi amiga, Ukyo, que ahora vive en Kobe con su esposo, dirigiendo un restaurante muy importante. Creo que algunas veces Ukyo se arrepiente de no haber aceptado la propuesta de Ranma, si hubiera sabido lo rico que llegaría a ser. Oh, claro, debo admitir que Ranma y yo tuvimos una especie de romance, pero fue más una relación amistosa que otra cosa. Él me ayudó a consolarme de la pérdida de mi esposo y yo a él del rechazo de Ukyo. Pero después se acabó y volvimos a ser amigos. No ha habido nada entre nosotros en ese sentido desde... ¡oh, desde mucho antes que él te conociera! ¡Akane... cuidado!

La taza de café se había escapado de las manos de Akane y el líquido se derramó en toda la mesa. Shampoo llamó a la camarera. Poco después tenían otra jarra de café y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Pobrecita, ¿pensabas que Ranma y yo éramos amantes? —Akane asintió, aturdida—. ¡Oh, qué espantoso debió ser para ti! ¡Akane, te juro que él y yo sólo somos buenos amigos, desde hace mucho tiempo! De hecho, yo ya tengo a alguien más en mi vida.

Akane movía su café automáticamente y miraba a Shampoo. Ranma no le era infiel, no lo había sido antes o durante el matrimonio y no estaba enamorado de Shampoo.

—¿Por qué no tuve más fe en él? ¿Por qué permití que entrara esa estúpida idea en mi cabeza? —susurró casi para sí.

—Porque lo amas, boba, y el amor nos vuelve estúpidos y torpes —exclamó Shampoo—. Y yo podría apostar a que él también te ama. Nunca lo vi tan obsesionado por ninguna mujer, ni siquiera con Ukyo. Haz algo, Akane, antes que sea demasiado tarde. No debes permitir que un malentendido arruine lo que había entre ustedes.

Akane suspiró.

—No fue sólo eso. Ranma creyó que yo tenía a alguien, aunque no fue así. Lo amaba demasiado, para soportar que él no me amara. ¡Oh, todo es tan complicado!

—Habla con él—dijo Shampoo—. ¿Qué puedes perder? Las cosas difícilmente podrían ser peores de lo que ya son, ¿no te parece?

Akane fue a casa sumida en profundas reflexiones. Todavía había mucho que no entendía sobre Ranma. Se había casado con ella por razones no relacionadas con el amor, y sin embargo, había procurado darle todo lo que pudiera hacerla feliz. Akane se había equivocado respecto a él, en un aspecto muy importante: su amistad con Shampoo. ¿Podía haberse equivocado en otros?

Shampoo pensaba que Ranma la amaba. ¿Sería posible que él la quisiera, aunque fuera un poco, o que aprendiera a amarla con el tiempo? ¿Había entre ellos algo que pudiera rescatarse todavía? Ella, al menos, tenía mucho amor que dar... con tal de que él quisiera recibirlo.

—No lo llames por medio de sus abogados —había sugerido Shampoo—. Le habrán aconsejado que no hable contigo. Te daré el número de Ryoga. Tanto él como Ranma están en Japón ahora. Estoy segura de que Ryoga estará dispuesto a ayudarte.

El amigo de Ranma se mostró comprensivo pero cauto, cuando Akane lo llamó por teléfono.

—Shampoo me dijo que querías hablar con él, pero no sé... lo lastimaste mucho, Akane. Estos días encuentro a Ranma casi irreconocible.

Akane sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Si eso era verdad, quería decir que abrigaba por ella algún sentimiento.

—También él me lastimó —se defendió ella—. Sólo quiero verlo una vez más. Si no sirve de nada, prometo dejarlo en paz.

Hubo una pausa, luego Ryoga dijo:

—Déjalo en mis manos. No puedo prometerte nada, pero veré qué puedo hacer.

Todo ese día, y el siguiente, Akane no supo nada y estaba comenzando a deducir que Ranma había rechazado la idea de volver a verla. Sus esperanzas murieron dentro de ella, pues si él se negaba a ese encuentro, entonces todo se habría acabado entre ellos. Ella tendría que seguir su camino, sin volver a verlo.

Bien, suponía que ya tenía su respuesta. Si Ranma sintiera aunque fuera una chispa de amor, no se habría negado de manera tan enfática a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

Nevaba un poco esa mañana; una alfombra de cristales de hielo cubría el suelo, mientras Akane regresaba a casa luego de hacer algunas compras. Entró en la casa y al levantar la mirada lo vio allí, inmóvil, el rostro ni duro ni amistoso, alerta. Akane jadeó.

—¡Ranma! ¿Cómo entraste?

—No deberías dejar la llave bajo la maceta del corredor, Akane—dijo él. El sonido de su voz casi llevó lágrimas a los ojos de la joven y ella se preguntó si podría vivir sin escucharlo todos los días de su vida.

Soltó las compras y controló el loco impulso de correr y abrazarlo.

—¿Quieres... quieres una taza de café? —balbuceó.

—No —dijo Ranma con impaciencia—. Ryoga dijo que querías hablar conmigo. Yo pensaba que ya nada teníamos que decirnos, pero a Ryoga le pareció que debía escucharte. Bien, te escucho.

—No lo haces muy fácil.

—No lo es. Nuestro último encuentro no resultó agradable.

—¡Para mí tampoco! —espetó Akane con enfado y luego suspiró—. Oh, Ranma, sólo quería decirte lo que debí decir entonces, pero no lo hice porque fui demasiado orgullosa y estaba furiosa. Lamento mucho lo de la maldita foto. Sé que lo que hice fue una tontería, pero no pasó nada. No me acosté con ese hombre, de hecho, lo conocí esa noche y nunca más lo volví a ver.

Le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear, temerosa de no estar causando ningún impacto en Ranma. La única reacción que creía adivinar era un leve relajamiento en su rostro.

—Podría creerte—dijo él, en tono pétreo—, si me explicaras por qué diantres me rechazaste. La deducción lógica era que no te sentías feliz conmigo, que te dabas cuenta de haber cometido un error y querías disolver el vínculo de alguna manera.

Este era el punto sin retorno. O se lo decía ahora todo, o lo dejaba ir... y para siempre.

—Lo hice todo porque... porque estaba celosa —dijo por fin—. No sé por qué se me metió en la cabeza que tú y Shampoo eran amantes... que ella era la mujer con la que quisiste casarte una vez. Yo no sabía sobre Ukyo. Nunca me hablaste de Shampoo, ni la invitaste a la boda, pero te mostraste tan feliz al verla... —bajó la mirada al suelo, incapaz de mirar a su esposo a los ojos.

Un dejo de incredulidad enronqueció la voz de Ranma al decir:

—No la invité a nuestra boda, porque ella estaba en el extranjero. Hay muchas amistades mías que todavía no conoces, por la sencilla razón de que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos tú y yo. Por supuesto que me dio gusto verla. Nos conocemos desde niños. Quizá es por eso que no te hablé de ella; es simplemente Shampoo. Una amistad que doy por sentada.

Akane lo oyó moverse y de repente, sintió su calidez y su aroma masculino, cuando él llegó a su lado y la tomó por los hombros.

—Akane, mírame.

Ella alzó la cabeza y miró esos ojos alertas y penetrantes.

—Dijiste que estabas celosa... ¿por qué?—preguntó Ranma.—¿Por qué debía importarte lo que yo hiciera? Tenías lo que querías, aquello por lo que te casaste conmigo. Tenías el dojo Tendo.

—Quizá eso bastó al principio —declaró ella, con tal suavidad que fue casi un susurro—. Pero después, ya no fue suficiente. Cuando estuvimos en Tailandia... bien, tú recuerdas cómo fue. Y para mí no fue "sólo sexo", Ranma. No me entrego del todo, con esa facilidad. Aunque sabía que me habías advertido que no me enamorara de ti.

Ranma le apretó los hombros con fuerza.

—Tú... ¿te enamoraste de mí?

—Sí. Lo siento, Ranma. Sé que no fue el acuerdo, pero, sí, me enamoré de ti.

Ahora lo había dicho y, cosa extraña, no se sentía avergonzada ni ridícula, sino intensamente relajada, como si le hubieran quitado un peso enorme de la espalda.

Ranma echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Lo sientes...? ¿dices que lo sientes?

La tomó en sus brazos, estrechándola como si nunca fuera a dejarla ir.

—Akane, esa advertencia fue para protegerme a mí. Estaba tratando de mantenerte a distancia, para que no te dieras cuenta de que estaba enamorado yo de ti —murmuró, con voz enronquecida contra los cabellos de la joven—. ¿No te dabas cuenta de que deseaba tenerte en mi vida a como diera lugar, desde el primer día que te vi con D-chan? Pero tú estabas decidida a verme como un canalla, de modo que tuve que ser tortuoso.

Akane logró desasirse del estrecho abrazo y lo miró a los ojos con azoro.

—Yo creía que... que querías... alguien que organizara tu vida social. Eso me hiciste creer.

—Para eso pude haber contratado a cualquiera. ¡Diantres, no tenía necesidad de renunciar a mi libertad y casarme! —explotó él—. Pero tú estabas tan obsesionada con ese dojo que la única forma de tenerte era ofrecértelo.

Una súbita sonrisa, como un rayo del sol entre nubes de tormenta, iluminó el encantador rostro de Akane.

—¡Ranma Saotome! ¿Estás tratando de decirme que me amas? De ser así, ¿qué esperas para demostrármelo con más claridad?

La rapidez con la que él la volvió a tomar en sus brazos la dejó sin aliento. El mundo comenzó a disolverse alrededor de ella y Akane conoció una vez más la fiera dulzura de los besos de su esposo.

—No... espera —dijo él, apartando la boca de la suya—. Antes quiero decirte algo sobre mí. He vivido muchas veces solo, he tenido que luchar mucho en la vida y, es cierto, a veces tiendo a ser retraído. La única mujer que me interesó, antes que tú, me rechazó, y yo estaba decidido a no repetir la experiencia.

Hizo una pausa.

—Cuando te conocí —continuó—, desde el primer momento supe que tenía que hacerte mía, de alguna manera, que no podía volverte la espalda e irme, aun cuando temía que nunca me amarías. Admito que manipulé las cosas, porque estaba decidido a hacerte mi esposa como fuera. Y cuando pensé que me estabas siendo infiel, me volví loco de celos. Después pensé que era preferible dejarte ir a que sólo estuvieras conmigo por conservar tu vieja casa. No me atrevía a reconocer ante ti lo que siento por ti... pero te amo, Akane. ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto?

La sonrisa de ella se hizo más profunda.

—¿Qué quiero que hagas? Pues que me sigas amando, que me lleves de regreso como tu esposa al dojo Tendo y olvidemos este malentendido... para poder tener a nuestro bebé con la atención del doctor Tofú —terminó ella con suavidad.

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó Ranma, y la miró con incredulidad alborozada—. ¿Vas a tener un...? ¿Vamos...? ¡Oh, mi vida! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? ¡Por supuesto que mi esposa tendrá a nuestro hijo en nuestro hogar...!

Akane le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—No quería que regresaras conmigo sólo porque estoy embarazada, sino porque me amas.

—Pues ahora lo sabes —declaró Ranma con firmeza—. Te amo con todo el alma —Akane cerró los ojos, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Y yo a ti, mi cielo, pensó.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _¿Se puede hablar de una autora cuando se trata de una adaptación? La verdad es que hacer una adaptación no es tan fácil como parece. Escribir en sí, como dijera la gran Dame Agatha Christie, es trabajo duro, y compaginar de forma armoniosa dos obras muy diferentes lo es aún más. Además, no todas las historias son compatibles con el universo de Ranma 1/2. Créanme, una vez intenté escribir Orgullo y prejucio 1/2, y tuve que darme por vencida, a pesar de que la historia básica es la misma: dos personas que antagonizan a primera vista y que acaban enamorándose sin darse cuenta. Así que me parece que reconocer una historia que pueda ser adaptada exitosamente requiere de cierto mérito._

 _Algunos de los lectores ya están siguiendo otra obra mía, Romeo y Julieta 1/2, otra adaptación, en este caso, de la obra inmortal de William Shakespeare. Como ya dije, hacer cualquier adaptación es difícil, ya no digamos adaptar al gran Shakespeare. En este momento estoy trabajando en la que es quizá la escena más difícil de toda la obra, la escena del balcón, y emprendí este otro proyecto más pequeño y menos ambicioso como una forma de despejar mi mente del arduo proceso de la escritura._

 _Entonces, ¿porqué otra adaptación? La respuesta más sencilla es que la historia me gustó, quise compartirla con los lectores, y me pareció que los personajes de Rumiko se prestaban admirablemente a ser adaptados. Otra respuesta un poco más compleja es que, quizás sin proponérmelo de manera consciente, al parecer encontré en las adaptaciones mi vocación particular dentro del género del fanfic. Tengo empezada otra más, aunque está pendiente hasta que logre terminar Romeo y Julieta 1/2._

 _Una última consideración: Es probable que nadie lo tenga en mente, pero por si acaso, por favor absténganse de enviarme correcciones de índole geográfica, específicamente. Aunque por fuerza tuve que hacer algo de investigación, en ningún momento tuve el objetivo de reflejar una total exactitud en todos los detalles, me enfoqué más en el aspecto romántico de la historia, y mi fin es sólo el de entretener. Correcciones, críticas y comentarios de otra índole sí son bienvenidos, siempre que sean constructivos y respetuosos. El arte de la escritura requiere de constante afinación, y esta aspirante a escritora agradece toda la ayuda que sus lectores le puedan ofrecer._


End file.
